Western Love
by SethLuvsBree
Summary: ok i was watching a western movie then i got an idea. so i let my imagination run, and i mixed it with some modern language, clothes, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Half Indian?**

"Catch her you buffoons!" I heard my father yell. He was chasing me. How can a drunken man ride a horse?

I felt on to the reigns on my white horse. I tried to run away from my father because both he and his friends were abusive. I don't know where I was going but anywhere but here was alright.

"C'mon girl. Faster." I whispered. My horse and I had a strange bond.

"Get back here you little runt!" my father yelled but I ignored him. I just need to get pass the river and I'm safe. My dad would never go near a river.

The river came in sight.

"Alright girl. We just need to cross that river and all the pain would be gone."

She ran faster and straight into the river. The river was muddy and deep but she managed to get through it. I looked back and saw my father stop.

"Good rid dens you basterd." I whispered and looked back in front of me.

….

"Ok… stop here now." I tugged on her reigns. She stopped. We were at a canyon and I decided to continue on foot.

"Come on girl. Maybe we can find a river nearby." I held onto her reigns and walked with her.

"No more pain. We're free. We got away, and we're never going back." I whispered. She agreed by nodding her head.

"You know I never gave you a name? I think I'll call you… Star. How about that?" she nodded her head and stomped twice.

"Ok, Star it is. I'll take care of you Star. I promise you. One way or another." I stroked her back.

….

Finally. A river. I was getting thirsty and I was stumbling. It's a good think I had star by my side.

"Drink up Star." I said as I fell to the river. I dunked my head in it and got back up when I ran out of air.

"Too bad I didn't bring a bottle or food." I sighed and jumped back on Star as soon as she was finished.

"Let's get out of here." Star ran at top speed. "Not so fast. I don't want you to tire out so quickly." But she didn't listen so I just let her take me where she wanted to go.

….

We reached another river only this time in a forest. Once I drank the amount of water I need I looked up and saw that it was sunset. I looked over to the sides and saw smoke.

"Well, it's either there or sleep here. Come one Star." I hopped back on Star. We walked near the water and headed upstream.

We reached a house. _What's a house doing in the middle of the woods?_ I thought to myself.

I jumped off Star but held onto her reigns. I saw a lady with dark hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I ran away from my father and I was wondering if I could spend the night here." I asked here.

A small smile crept on her face.

"Yes. You're welcome to stay here. Emmett!" she called into the house. A man with dark hair came out. He was big but looked friendly.

"Yes Esme?"

"We have a guest. Take her horse into the ranch will you?"

"Of course." He climbed down the stairs and came to me. He was much larger than me that was for sure. He gave me a quick smile before taking Star. I followed the lady Esme inside.

Her house was classic. Large, open and artistic. It would look like a gallery.

"Just wait one minute please." She smiled before going up a flight of stairs.

I stood and looked around. I heard the door open. I looked and saw it was the same large man Emmett.

"Good evening." He greeted. I nodded in return. "What brings you here?"

"I ran away from my father and I saw smoke and I followed it here." I explained.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. What's done is done."

Esme came back down with a blonde girl. She looked beautiful. Two more girls came down. One with dark brown hair and one with bronze. The bronze one looked about my age.

"Hello, my name is Rosalie." She extended her hand for me to shake it. I shook it. "And this is my sister-in-law Isabella and my niece Renesmee."

"It's nice to meet you all." I said.

"It's nice to meet you too…" Isabella prompted me for my name.

"Bree. My name is Bree Tanner."

"It's nice to meet you Bree. You can call me Bella."

"Please come and sit with us Bree." Esme led us to a dining room. "I'll get you something to eat."

There was an awkward silence in the room. Three more men came in the room. Two with blonde hair, only one of them had lighter hair and one with bronze hair the same as Renesmee.

Esme came back in the room and set a bowl in front of me.

"Good evening." The one with the light blonde hair said.

"Good evening." I replied.

"Carlisle, this is Bree. Bree this is my husband Carlisle. He's a doctor." Esme said.

"It's nice to meet you Carlisle." I said.

"It's nice to meet you Bree. These are my sons, Jasper and Edward." He gestured to the two. "And I assume you've met everyone around the table."

I nodded.

"I'm home." A voice came in. A girl with short dark hair came in. she looked like a pixie to me. She stopped when she saw me.

"Who's this?" She went to Jasper's side.

"This is Bree, Alice. Bree this is Alice, Jasper's wife." Esme stated.

"It's nice to meet you Alice."

"Same to you Bree." She smiled.

"What brings you here Bree?" Edward asked.

"I ran away from my father." I replied.

"Why?" Renesmee asked with curious eyes.

"He and his friends were abusive. I couldn't take it so I got my house and ran away." I replied.

"You're a brave girl." Carlisle commented.

"Thank you."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here if you want." Esme said with a smile.

"Thank you, but I don't want to be a burden to you-"

"Not at all. We like to help people."

"But I have nothing to give in return."

"You can help us with the house work." Rosalie said with a sweet yet frightening voice.

"Rosalie. We don't put guest to work." Esme scolded.

"No. I can do that." I suggested. Esme sighed in defeat.

"You can spend the night in our guest room." Jasper said.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Bella, why don't you show Bree our guest room." Esme said.

"Yes Esme. Follow me Bree." I got up and followed Bella and Renesmee with Rosalie and Alice following.

Their house was huge. Bella opened and door and I walked in. if their guest room was this big, I wonder how big their actual rooms may be.

"You can stay here. Alice will bring you some clothes." Rosalie said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm only spending a night." I said.

"Please stay," Renesmee took my hands and held them to her chest. "It's nice to have someone who is around my age." She pleaded. I looked at here chocolate brown eyes and couldn't resist.

"Ok, I'll stay for a while." I gave in.

"Thank you." She literally jumped up and down.

"I'll get you some clothes to wear." Alice chirped and walked out the room.

"We'll leave you alone for a while." Rosalie said walking out the door with Bella and Renesmee following. I sat on the bed and looked out the window. The forest was peaceful here. I looked over the mountains and saw smoke. Alice came back in with a bunch of clothes in her hands.

"What's happening over there?" I asked her as she dumped the clothes on the bed.

"I don't know. We see the smoke but we choose to stay away. Now here are you're clothes, bathroom is behind that door, I hope you enjoy your stay." She smiled before leaving the room. I looked at the clothes. I didn't know how many clothes were in front of me, but she must really wanted to me to stay.

I looked over at the window and looked at the smoke. I went downstairs and saw everyone sitting together. They all looked at me.

"What is it Bree?" Edward asked me.

"There's smoke over the mountains and I want to take a closer look at it." I replied. They all looked at each other, and Emmett had a big grin on his face.

"If you'd like that, yes." Carlisle said getting up. "Girls?"

"No, we'll stay here. Be careful." Esme said.

I followed the boys outside and into the forest. We went straight where the smoke was coming from.

We reached some kind of camp fire but we didn't come out of the forest. It looked like some Indian tribe gathering. One of them spotted us and immediately showed panic and her face. The rest looked in our direction. About seven men and one girl jumped up to attack us.

"**Tunggu!"** I screamed. They stopped and stared at me.

"What did you just say?" Jasper asked.

"Wait." They looked at me with disbelief in there eyes. "My mother was from an Indian tribe and I learned the language when she was alive." I explained.

"Can you tell them that we come in piece?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded.

"**Kami datang di potong."** I said. The biggest one, who looked like the leader gestured the others to stand still.

"**Ini tanah kami."** He said.

"What did he say?" Edward asked.

"This is our land."

"Tell them that we didn't know." Carlisle said.

"**Kami tidak tahu ini tanah Anda. ****Saya melihat asap dari jendela saya dan saya penasaran."**

"**Baik sekarang Anda tahu dan kami saran Anda untuk menjauhi."**

"Well now you know and we advice you to stay off our lands." I translated.

"Would you like to form a treaty?"

"**Anda ingin membentuk perjanjian?" **I translated to them. They looked at each other.

"**Ya. Sebagai suku Quilette kami akan."** The leader said.

"Yes. As a Quilette tribe we would."

"Where would they like to make the treaty?"

"**Mana Anda ingin membuat perjanjian itu?" **I asked.

"**Mengikuti kami."**

"Follow us." I said to Carlisle. He nodded and stepped aside so that the Quilettes could past.

We followed them to a river.

"**di sini. ini adalah garis perjanjian. Tidak lulus sungai ini atau di mana saja sepanjang itu." **The leader announced.

"Here. this is the treaty line. Do not pass this river or anywhere along it." I translated for Carlisle.

"Thank you." He held out his hand. The leader looked at it before shaking it. "Come Bree." He held onto my shoulder. I nodded and took one last glance at the tribe. They were all staring at me.

Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Emmett helped me cross the river. I wanted to look back but I didn't.

We walked back into the house.

"How was everything?" Alice asked greeting us.

"We met an Indian tribe. It was a lucky thing we had Bree." Carlisle said walking to Esme.

"Why?" Rosalie said.

"She could have spoken their language. You said your mother was an Indian?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes. I grew up with the language before my father took me away from her and killed her."

"We're sorry to here that."

"I know."

"So what happened?" Rosalie asked.

"We made a treaty with them. We're not to pass the river due north." Carlisle said.

"Oh… since we barely go there, that won't be a problem." Esme said.

"I should probably go to bed. It's late." I said heading towards the flight of stairs. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They all said. I walked up to my guest room and sat on the bed. I looked out the window and stared at the smoke.

I felt something plop on my bed. I looked at saw Renesmee lying on the bed.

"Hello." I said to her. She smiled.

"Hello. How long will you be staying?" she asked.

"Not long I hope. I hate to be the burden."

"Well I want you to stay forever."

"I couldn't do that."

"No. since you ran away from your dad, my Aunt Rosalie can adopt you. Please I like to have company here. especially if they're around my age." She pouted.

"I don't know. Taking a total stranger in your house."

"We don't mind. Not at all. Please stay." She pleaded.

"Is it alright with Rosalie?" I asked her.

"Yes." Rosalie burst through the door. "I would love to have my own daughter even if she's adopted." She came and sat on the bed with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Yes… yes I would like to be your adoptive daughter." I hesitated answering. She jumped up with a grin on her face.

"You would want a half Indian as your child?" I asked her.

"Yes. You seem like a nice girl and you did held the boys tonight."

"Thank you, mother." I smiled.

"You're welcome. Renesmee, it's time for bed." Rosalie said.

"I'll sleep with cousin Bree."

"Alright. Good night." My new mother walked out the door.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing much."

"So you're really half Indian?"

"Yes. I lived with my biological mother till I turned five. My biological father found us and killed her and took me away. Since then I was abused."

"That's sad to hear."

"It's alright. I have a new life a head of me with my new family and especially with my new parents and cousin." I smiled at her.

"Good, because we are going to bond all day tomorrow."

"All day?"

"Yes, after we help with the housework, we go our ways. I like to take walks with my mother, but I want her to bond with Aunt Alice and Rosalie too."

"What do the boys do?"

"Emmett is a miner. A private miner in fact that we carries home rare diamonds and gold for us."

"So you're rich then?"

"We're rich. Yes, but not all the money comes from him. he mines as a hobby most of the time. Carlisle's a doctor and he basically brings most of the money since he's known around town and Alice helps with the stock so we save money." She explained.

"What about Jasper and Edward?"

"I don't know about Jasper, but what I do know is that he takes on being a chief sometimes. My father is a musician. He taught me how to play a few songs."

"Very talented family." I commented.

"Very. Grandma Esme decorates houses for people with the help of Rosalie and Alice. My mom helps them, but mainly stays home and read books. I stay home with her most of the time."

"Alright. Goodnight cousin." I said laying down on the pillow.

"Goodnight to you as well." She laid down beside me. I dozed off into sleep. This was going to be the start of my new life.

* * *

**please review. i wanna know how it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**like i said i mixed both the modern world and western world together, so enjoy. ps: be nice please. and mainly the clothing and language are from the modern world, so cars and cellphones, etc. MAY not be included in this story.**

* * *

**Bonding**

I woke up the next morning by the rays of the sun.

"It's time to get up out of bed." Renesmee greeted me.

"Really?"

"Yes. We wake up early so we can finish before midday. Alice and Rosalie are going to help you dress for today." She smiled. My new mother and Aunt came in.

"We have much to do now." Alice said. "We have to dress you, comb your hair, and make sure you look beautiful."

"Why? Are we going into town?" I asked Renesmee.

"Anywhere you go, you must look perfect. Even for a walk in the woods." She smiled.

"Alright…" I said. I got up and walked to the bathroom.

…

we were finally finished with the housework and it wasn't even eleven in the morning yet.

I was talking a walk with Renesmee in the forest and I took Star with me. She was on her and I was holding the saddle that Emmett, my new father gave me.

"Do you think we would get to meet the Quilette tribe soon?" she asked. She seemed fascinated with the tribe we came across yesterday.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we would get a chance to meet them. Why are you so interested in them?" I looked up at her.

"I like adventures. Anything new fascinates me." She smiled.

I laughed with her and we reached the treaty line. I stopped along with Star.

"Is this the treaty line?" Renesmee asked me.

"Yes. Here it is." I sighed.

"What's that?" she pointed at the forest. I looked in the direction she was pointing in. I didn't see anything at first, but then I saw a face.

"Those are the Quilettes. We should go now."

"No. I want to see them."

"That may not be the best thing Renesmee." I turned with Star following. I looked at saw Renesmee looking back at them. I looked back in front of me then I heard her gasp.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"You never told me how big they were?" she looked at me with both shock and excitement in her eyes. I looked back and saw three of them. The one in the middle almost looked as big as the leader.

"Let's go talk to them." She suggested.

"Absolutely not." I said.

"Please?" she pleaded. I realized today that fighting with my mother, Aunt Alice and Renesmee was pointless.

"Alright." I sighed and turned back to the river seeing that they were still there. "I expect something in return." I warned her.

"Anything." She chirped. We walked back to the river. We stared at each other until I spoke. **(From now on the language would be in Italic.)**

"_Hello. My cousin here seems to be fascinated by you, and wanted to know about you."_ I said to them. They looked at each other before the one in the middle spoke.

"_What would you like to know?"_

"What would you like to know Renesmee?"

"They're skin color. How is it like that?"

"_She wants to know about why your skin is like that?"_

"_It runs in the Quilette tribes. Anything else?"_

"It runs in their tribes."

"Alright, how about why they're so big?"

"_She want to know why you're big."_

"_Also runs in the tribe."_

"Also runs in the tribe."

"Ask them if we can meet here tonight." She had pleading eyes.

"_She's asking if we can meet here tonight."_

They looked at each other again. He turned back to us and nodded. Renesmee had a smile on her face. I sighed and turned around with Star. I could have sensed that Renesmee was staring at them

"You have to repay me for this." I warned her.

"I know." she cheered.

"How are we going to get out of the house?"

"Mother will allow me."

"What about my mother?"

"Emmett will allow it. I'll make sure of it."

"Alright. But I'm still against this."

"It'll be alright."

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"I just know. I trust them." She replied smiling. I didn't reply to her. "Do you suppose we can make friends with them?"

"I'm not sure." I said.

"It's a good thing you can translate them. I want to find out more."

"Alright, but I still say this is a bad idea." I warned her.

"We'll be fine. I just know it."

I sighed.

…

"Renesmee?"

"Yes Bree?"

"We're just going back to the river, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why did Alice and mother make us dress like this?" I complained. We were just going back to the river to meet those Quilette boys, so why did Alice have to dress us up. Most of all Renesmee told everyone the whole truth about it, and they were ok with it. Except Edward, my mother, Jasper and surprisingly Alice.

"Any occasion she likes to dress up. Even if we are going to meet those boys." She smiled. I sighed and looked down at what we were wearing. I was wearing a blue dress, while Renesmee was wearing a purple dress.

I sighed. "Let's go."

"Ok." She cheered.

"Do you want to bring Star?" I asked her.

"No. I want to walk there." She grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs. Everyone looked at us.

"Be careful." Edward said.

"Yes father." Renesmee said still smiling.

"Here are your coats." Alice said handing me and Renesmee a black and a peach coat.

"Ok, thank you Aunt Alice." Renesmee said putting on her coat.

"I'm still against all of this?" Rosalie said.

"But we want to find out more about them."

"You, I'm only going to translate." I said firmly.

"But you're still coming with me. Goodbye." Renesmee dragged me out of the door.

We walked in the woods in silence.

"Do you think they'll come?" she asked with eagerness in her voice.

"I'm not sure, but just hope that they'll come." I said forcing a smile.

"Bree, you said that your biological mother was an Indian, right?"

"Yes."

"What tribe was she from?"

"I'm not sure. They're many Indians from different tribes there, so we didn't give it a name. When my father came he killed her first, and when the others reacted his friends killed them too. I'm the last survivor."

"Oh… that's tragic." She said with a pout.

"It's alright now. Why are you so fascinated in these Quilette boys anyway?"

"I like discovering new things. And the one that was in the middle is cute."

I scoffed at what she said. She laughed.

"You're happy to meet other Indian tribes aren't you?" she asked me in a serious yet teasing voice.

"Yes. I've heard of other Indian tribes but I never got the chance to meet any. So I hope I can make friends with these Quilettes." I admitted. She laughed at me.

We stopped at the river were the treaty was. We didn't see any of the boys.

"They didn't come." She said in a sad voice.

"Maybe they're busy. When I was in my village the men would divide into groups and stay in the forest and search for any danger. Maybe that's what they're doing." I comforted her. Her face lit up again.

"So we can stay here for a while?"

"Sure, but what are we going to do?"

"We can cross the river." She suggested.

"And break the treaty in just one day?" I asked.

"Or we can walk downstream?"

"What if they come and don't see us?"

"Ah…" she pouted.

"We can wait here and wait." I said.

"Did the treaty say anything about playing in the river?" she said with a scheming voice.

"No… but-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because she already took off her coat and shoes then ran into river. Not all of her was wet, but only from the waist and below.

"Renesmee are you crazy?" I snarled at her. She laughed back at me.

"It's fun. You need to stop being so… I don't even know what to call you." She teased me. "Come on, and play." She pleaded.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said a little scared.

"Oh-" she didn't finish her sentence because she fell backwards in the water.

"Renesmee!" I yelled out to her. I started to panic. I saw her come back up gaping like a fish.

"Got you." She laughed. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Not funny. Now come out of the river…" I stopped when I saw bare feet behind her. I looked up and saw it was the same one from earlier today. The one that was in the middle.

She was closer to the other side than the one I was on. She looked behind her. There was a long silence in the air until she held out her hand. He looked at it then extended his. He helped her out of the water. I could tell she was smiling, even though I couldn't see her face.

She turned to me. "Come over Bree."

"I don't think I should." I said unsure.

"You can come over. You are allowed to come over if we want you to." The boy said. I looked at him shocked. "You're not the only one who talks English." He joked.

"Then why did you make me speak in that language?" I was furious now.

"We wanted to see how much you knew in our language." He smirked. I glared at him.

"Come over Bree." Renesmee pleaded. I sighed and took up her coat and shoes. I found some rocks sticking out of the water and jumped till I was on the other side. I walked up to them then stopped when I saw a face in the forest.

"Who else is here?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was crazy. I nodded my head in the direction in which I saw the face. He looked in that direction and sighed.

"Seth, you know you mustn't be out here."

The boy came out of the forest and went straight to the other boy with a grin on his face. He was smaller.

"This is Seth, one of the youngest in our tribe, which is where he is supposed to me right now." He scold Seth. Seth grinned in return.

"I saw you run off and decided to follow you." He turned to me and his face fell blank. He stared at me as if he was seeing an unknown creature in front of him.

"By the way, I'm Jacob."

"Renesmee." She held out her hand smiling. Jacob shook her hand.

"I'm Bree." I whispered.

"Seth." Seth extended his hand and I shook it.

"You said you wanted to know more about our tribe? And how did you get to learn our language?" Jacob asked both me and Renesmee.

"My mother was an Indian and the village we lived in were mixed with others so I learned the languages." I explained.

"I'm just fascinated by you." Renesmee said still smiling. That girl sure loves to smile. "Anything new, fascinates me. So I hope we can become friends."

"Then you have to prove yourself then." Jacob smirked at her. I glared in his direction.

"Do you want to go downstream and continue this conversation?"

"Downstream?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah. If you'd like."

"Sure. Right Bree?" Renesmee taunted me.

"Of course." I sighed. She literally jumped up and down and took Jacob's arm as he walked downstream. I sighed and followed them with Seth beside me.

"Is she your sister?" he asked me.

"Adoptive cousin. Her Aunt adopted me yesterday." I replied to him. He had a grin on his face. I looked away from him out of frustration. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him surprised with my lips parted but no words coming out. He had a smile on his face. I looked in front of me frustrated seeing Renesmee and Jacob smiling at each other.

* * *

**i want aleast 7 reviews before i update the next chapter. **

**p.s: bree and renesmee's clothing are on my profile :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok i know i said i would wait for 7 reviews but i'll bend the strings for now. here it is. pictures are on my profile.  
**

**

* * *

Interest**

"Wow Jacob this place is beautiful." Renesmee chirped. We have been walking for a long time when we finally reached a lake. It had a waterfall and the water looked green. maybe because off all the trees . It was beautiful nevertheless.

"Thanks." Jacob replied to her smiling. The look in his eyes looks like he's really into her.

"There's a cave, if you want to go there and finish our conversation." Jacob smirked. Renesmee's face lit up even more.

"Are you coming Bree?" she asked still smiling.

"I'll wait here." I said not trusting Jacob.

"Alright. I'm sure Seth will keep you company." She smiled before following Jacob away from us.

"_Sehingga Anda India itu?"_ Seth trailed off.

"Yes. I'm half Indian." I corrected him. "Why are you talking like that when you can speak English?"

"Just to test you." He smiled. He extended his hand and I hesitated taking it. He pulled me so I was pressing myself against his body. He placed one of his hands on my lower back while the other was still holding my hand.

"What are you-" I couldn't finish my sentence. I couldn't bring myself to. This was just too shocking for me to do anything. He was still smiling and I immediately tensed up.

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything. I promise." He comforted me.

"Then why are you holding me like this?"

"Just felt like it. Do you want me to let go?" he looked me in the eye.

"Why are you so warm?" I asked changing the subject.

"Runs in the tribe. No one knows why though. The elders say that since we are dissented from wolves we have some of their traits." He answered smiling.

"You're part wolf?"

"No, but we take wolves as our spiritual leaders. It's hard to explain though."

"Oh." I blunted out. I looked down, staring straight at his chest. He was so warm.

I was taken out of my daze when he held my chin.

"See something you like?" he smirked. I scoffed and struggled my way out of his hold. Once I was out, I slapped him in his face, but the only thing that got hurt was my hand.

"AH!" I screamed in pain. My hand felt like it was broken. I glared at him.

"Let me see…" he offered but I backed away from him.

"Leave me alone." I snarled.

"Just let me see." He offered again.

"No! Renesmee!" I called to her. I couldn't find her. I saw her come out of a cave with a curious expression. I motioned her that we were leaving. She walked up to me shivering.

"We're leaving." I told her.

"What? We can't leave now. We just got here." she complained.

"I think I just broke my hand, and you're shivering because of the cold."

She didn't respond. Instead she looked back at the cave. Jacob came out and walked up to us. She turned back to me.

"Can we come back tomorrow?" she whined. I looked at her then at Jacob. He looked like he would die if he doesn't see her.

"Meet us here tomorrow night." I said. They nodded and Renesmee smiled. "Here," I gave her, her coat and shoes. She leaned against Jacob putting on her shoes.

"See you tomorrow Jacob." She smiled at him. I was already leaving when she caught up to me.

"They seem interesting" she smiled. I rolled my eyes. "How's your hand?"

"Hurt." I said.

"I don't think our parents would let us out again after this." She looked down at herself.

"I'll tell them that you jumped in the river as a joke and I'll say I fell against a rock."

"But your clothes aren't dirty." I looked at her. "Or you're just going to purposely slip on the ground."

"That's it. Now let's see if you can find a rock."

"There's one." She pointed to a large rock that was stuck in the ground. I walked up to it and jumped on edge. It was slippery so when I fell the hand that was hurt hit against it. It wasn't all that bed. I got up and walked next to Renesmee.

"That was convenient. That means you do want to see them again." She jumped clapping her hands.

"You owe me more now." I warned her.

"Ok." She said still smiling.

…

We walked through the front door. As soon as we reached the living room we heard gasps.

"Renesmee, why are so soaking wet?" Bella asked her.

"And why are you holding you wrist like that Bree?" my mother asked.

"I fell on the way there and when we reached the river Renesmee jumped in." I said. They all fell silent until Renesmee sneezed.

"You should take a bath Renesmee and go to bed." Edward said.

"Alright." She said going upstairs.

"Bree, Carlisle should check your hand." Jasper said.

"Alright." I walked up to Carlisle and sat down. He checked my hand by turning it.

"It's just a sprain. It'll heal soon." He said. "But I should put some bandages on it."

"Alright." I whispered as he left the room. Alice took his place of the sofa.

"Look at you." She scowled. I forced a smile. "I hope you're not going back?"

"Well… Renesmee and I were planning on going back tomorrow night…"

"No! Absolutely not!" my mother said jumping up.

"She wants to know more. And she needs a translator." I defended myself.

"Rosalie, you know how Renesmee is. Until she knows all about them she won't stop. Just be more careful next time Bree." Bella said. I mouthed 'thank you' and she nodded.

Carlisle came back and started to bandage my hand. My thoughts went back to Seth. When he held me, it was like I couldn't breathe. The way he smiles makes him adorable. I didn't know what, but I need to see him again. He interest me for some reason.

* * *

**please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dead at last**

"Bree, c'mon we can't be late." Renesmee complained.

"I'm getting dressed." I said. She really wants to meet those Quilette boys again. I still had the bandages on my hand. I should be able to take them off tomorrow.

"Well hurry up." she complained.

"Alright." I said back. I looked at what Alice laid off for me. A tight light purple dress and the same shoes Renesmee was wearing last night. Alice was something else.

I got dressed and walked downstairs. Renesmee was wearing a dark purple dress and black boots with a blue scarf around her neck.

"At last." She groaned.

"Here you go." Alice gave us our coats and a bag. I looked at her questioningly. "Just in case Renesmee decides to jump in the river again." She smirked.

"Alright. I guess we should be going then." I said.

"Be careful this time." Bella said.

"Says the girl who falls over her own two feet." My father said. Every laughed at Bella as she blushed and hid behind Edward.

"Alright. Bye everyone." Renesmee chirped and skipped down the front steps. I followed her, walking. It was hard to believe I was younger than her and I acted more mature.

"Hurry up Bree!" she yelled after me.

"Slow down!" I yelled back.

"There you are, you little…!" I heard a voice I never wanted to hear again. I was right beside Renesmee now. "And you have a little friend."

I turned and saw my biological father on his horse.

"Renesmee."

"Yes Bree."

"Run. Now. River." I whispered.

"Ok." She said. Then we ran for it. We had to cross the river. Treaty or no treaty.

We were almost at the river. At least Renesmee was nearer.

I felt a hard slash on my bag. He had a whip. I fell on my face.

"I'll deal with you later."

"Bree!" I looked up and saw Renesmee stopping.

"Run!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" my father said making his horse stomp on my foot. I heard a louder crick this time. I screamed in pain and he laughed. I started to cry hard.

"Bree!"

"Not so fast pretty." I looked at saw my father holding Renesmee by her arms as she was struggling to get out of his hold. He leaned in forward, trying to kiss her.

"Get off her!" I heard Jacob's voice from out of nowhere. I looked pass the horse's legs and saw Jacob punching my father on the ground.

"Are you ok?" I looked to the other side and saw Seth beside me.

"How did you get here so quietly?" I groaned out in pain.

"Tribe. Are you alright?"

"My ankle." I whispered my vision a little blurry. "He made the horse stomp on it. I think it's broken."

"Do you want me to carry you and Renesmee home?"

"Ask her." I said looking at Renesmee. She was trying to get Jacob off **him**. "Please kill him. Please kill him." I chanted whispering.

"You know him?"

"He **was **my father. Just, please kill him. He's caused me too much pain." I begged him.

"I'm sorry. I can't kill someone like that. But I can get you out of here."

"I can't leave Renesmee."

"Jake will carry her."

"I don't care." I looked back at Renesmee. She was crying while trying to get Jacob off **him**.

"Jacob!" she cried, but I didn't want him to stop and he never did.

"Jake!" Seth said going to him. He was trying to help her get Jacob to stop, but he was bigger and stronger.

"Jacob, stop or I won't bring Renesmee here again!" I threatened him. He stopped and stared at me. He looked down on the man and looked at Renesmee and Seth.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me- everything just flashed and- I'm so sorry." He said getting up. Renesmee was still on his back so when he stood she was hanging on to him.

"Please never do that again." Renesmee pleaded. Seth came over to me.

"Can you stand?" he asked me.

"I'll try." I said getting up. "AH!" I screamed. I couldn't even set my foot on the ground. I was falling but Seth caught me.

"I'll carry you." He lifted me. I slung one hand over his shoulder and the other on his chest. "We should get you two home."

"What if we aren't ready to go home?"

"Bree, your ankle is broken." Renesmee said getting off Jacob.

"I haven't met an Indian tribe besides the one I used to live in. And I might not get the opportunity again."

We all fell silent. Jacob sighed. "Alright. But after this we can't see each other again."

"Why?" Renesmee looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Our tribe is becoming suspicious, and we don't want something like this to happen again." He stated.

"No." her voice was cracking.

"We'll figure something out." Seth said. "How's your hand?"

"I should be able to take them off tomorrow, but I guess it's going to take a while before my ankle gets better." I said looking him in the eye. His memorizing, brown eyes. He stared into mine.

"Are you two going to stare at each other all night?" Jacob brought us out of our gaze.

"Let's go." I whispered. "Renesmee can you get the bag?"

"Sure." She said taking up the bag by the horse. "What do we do with the horse?"

"I don't know." I said.

"Should we take you guys to the cave that we were in?" Jacob asked taking the bag from Renesmee.

"Sure." I crooked out feeling pain in my ankle.

"Alright. C'mon, let's get going."

Seth followed after Renesmee who followed after Jacob. There were two things that I liked about being so close to Seth. One, he was so warm. Like he was my personal sun. Second, was that I felt safe in his arms like this. Like he was an angel watching over me, keeping me safe from others.

We came across the cave and Seth set me down on the ground carefully, like a very fragile glass that even the slightest of bump on the ground would break it.

He sat close beside me, while Renesmee sat close to Jacob, leaning against him. He wrapped his arm around her holding her protectively. I used the chance to ask him one important question.

"Why did you react like that?"

"Huh?" he asked surprised.

"Your reaction. Why did you react like that?"

"I don't know. I guess when I saw how he was holding Renesmee I just lost it." He said looking at Renesmee. "And you know what?"

"What?" she asked.

"Your name is a mouthful. Mind if I nick-name you?" he smirked.

"Not at all." She replied smiling.

"How about Nessie?"

"Cute." She laughed. He laughed with her. It started to rain. "Guess we're stuck here for a while."

"I guess." I said looking outside. I heard hooves splashing in the water. My dad's horse came. "I guess we can keep him."

"Can I have him?"

"Sure, if your dad allows it."

"What are your parents' names by the way?" Jacob asked her.

"Isabella and Edward Cullen. My mom likes the name Bella more."

"Bella? Why does that sound so familiar?"

"I don't know." she smiled towards him. He stared in her eyes as if seeing the sun for the first time. "Why do you look at me like that?"

"I don't know. I guess you're too cute to look away from." He smiled. I glared at him. Renesmee laughed which made him smile wider. I looked outside. It was getting colder and I started to shiver.

I felt warm hands around me. I turned and looked at Seth. He had a huge grin on his face. He was adorable like that. I tried to fight off a smile but it slipped. He stared at me the same way Jacob was staring at Renesmee.

I know it was ironic, but I had feeling for Seth and I barely knew him.

* * *

**dont forget to review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quilette stories**

I don't know how long, but it looks like it's been raining for hours and it was falling harder. Surprising Seth and Jacob kept us warm. Even when they're shirtless. Renesmee was leaning against Jacob's chest. There was one thing that caught my attention. They both had tattoos on their forearms. Even the rest of them when I first saw them.

"Why do you have those on your arms?" I asked Jacob.

"What? This?" he pointed to the tattoo. I nodded. "Well, how should I explain this?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ok. I guess we have to start from the beginning." He started. Renesmee listened keenly. "From the beginning our tribe has known ourselves has having wolf blood in our veins."

"What does that mean?" Renesmee asked.

"It means that we are our tribe's warriors. The protectors. When we become right of age the mark appears on our skin. It means that we are the new protectors of the tribe." He explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah." he smiled towards Renesmee.

"What else?" she timidly asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain. Maybe another time, when we meet again. Someday."

"Tomorrow?"

"No. I can't let what happened to you two again. It's best if you stay away."

"What?" she asked in disbelief, her eyes widened with shock.

"Renesmee." I whispered. She looked at me then looked down.

A strong breeze blew some of the rain in. The wind was strong. Too strong.

"Can we do deeper in this cave?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Before the treaty me and my friends used to go deeper in here. Of course that was before the mark appeared." Jacob got up with Renesmee. Seth got up as well, carefully lifting me. He followed Jacob deeper into the cave.

"What about…?" Renesmee trailed off. Jacob looked at her then went for the horse. He held the saddle and led it through the cave. I felt more nervous being carried by Seth.

"Are you ok?" he whispered in my ears.

"Um… yes…" I crooked out. I looked down.

"You're really tense. Is it about what happened?"

"No." I answered.

"Are you nervous about me carrying you like this?"

"Yes…" I blushed. He chuckled. "Not funny."

"Yes it is. Besides I won't hurt you." He promised.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"I'm usually nice to people."

"I mean it." I warned him.

"So am I. you guys didn't do anything wrong so why should we hate you. Of course the rest just think I'm crazy."

"So you respect us?"

"Yeah. Do you respect us?" he asked sarcastically which made me laugh.

"Yes. At least I do. I don't know about the rest of the family. But I do think Renesmee does as well." I looked at her. She was tucked under Jacob's arm. She had the bag in her hands.

"So what kind of Indian was your mom?" he asked.

"I don't know. Since my village was mixed some of us clearly didn't know what type of Indian we were." I answered looking at him. He had a smile on his face. "What about your tribe?"

"Jake will have to answer that."

"Tell me one thing about your tribe then."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. How about how you trust someone?"

"I don't know, but we do trust our…" he didn't finish.

"Your what?" I prompted him to finish.

"Can't say. Besides our village is much bigger than the one you saw at the bon fire. Though village isn't the right word. You can say town. Only that the people that you saw are the only ones that know about us. No one else."

"How comes?"

"Very hard to explain." He smiled.

"Is everything hard to explain with you guys?" I asked making a face.

"Pretty much yeah." he joked. I laughed and looked in font of us. Renesmee was talking to Jacob. She had a sad look on her face and so did Jacob. He looked like he was trying to comfort her.

"Do you like being in the tribe?" I asked looking at him curiously. He looked up pretending that he was thinking.

"Most of us don't, but it's just in our blood. I like it though. Jake, not so much. Almost everyone in the pack didn't want this."

"Only you wanted this?"

"I didn't really know at first, but when it happened I was sort of happy in some ways. Of course until it happens you know nothing about it." He explained. We stared into each others eyes. His brown eyes drowned in mine. I felt him stop but he still stared. My hand was on his chest so I could feel his heartbeat. It was soothing that the pain I felt in my ankle didn't bother me.

"How far are we going?" I asked breaking away or gaze.

"We can stop here if you want, and explore deeper a next time." Jacob replied turning to us.

"So we're going to meet again?" Renesmee had hope in her eyes. Jacob was about to protest but as he stared into her eyes he fell silent. "Will we?" she asked again with pleading eyes.

"Please don't do that." Jacob muttered closing his eyes looking away. Renesmee looked at him worriedly then her face went into a scheming face.

"Does it bother you?" she taunted.

"Yes, in a way." He replied still looking away.

"How about now?" A smile came on her face, taunted him.

"Please don't do that." He whined. I could only laugh at the seen as Renesmee tried to make Jacob look at her and as he was tried to cover his eyes.

"You have a nice laugh." Seth said. I looked at him and saw he was smiling.

"Do you always smile?" I asked smiling.

"Maybe. Jake calls me a happy little punk."

"You're always happy?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Then should I call you 'happy' from now on?" I said sarcastically.

"Whatever you like." He replied. It was kind of strange for me to hear him say that.

"Nessie…" Jacob complained. I turned to them seeing that Jacob was on the ground with Renesmee on top. She was still trying to make him look into her eyes. She was moving from side to side trying to make him look at her.

"Renesmee." I scowled. She looked at me and pouted. She got off Jacob.

"Thanks." He sighed. Renesmee quickly jumped back on him and made him stare into her eyes. He stared in her eyes with a blank face while she was giggling.

"You can put me down now." I whispered to Seth.

"You sure?" he asked worriedly. Why would he be worried about me? Besides that I have a broken ankle?

"Yes." I nodded a little. He sighed and sat me down against the wall carefully. I winced at the pain in my ankle.

"Are you ok Bree?" Renesmee rushed to my side.

"Yeah…" I crooked out.

"We should probably go home now."

"Not in this weather." I said looking outside.

"But your…"

"It's ok. Just a little pain in it." With that I ended the conversation. Renesmee sighed and sat next to Jacob who was on the opposite wall from me and Seth. He wrapped him arm around Renesmee as soon as she sat down. I still felt the pain in my ankle. I groaned in pain. I felt Seth pull me in his lap carefully making sure my ankle doesn't hit anything. Right now I was lying in his lap with my head on his shoulder.

"Better?" he asked in a whisper.

"Better." I whispered back. I looked down embarrassed. My face must have been red as a tomato right now.

"Do you still want to know about us?" Jacob asked getting me back to normal.

"Yes." I whispered. He started telling us about how it all started. **(A/N: I don't remember the stories about the Quilettes and I can't bother to write about it. So just read it and make a few changes that will match the story.)**

"Wow." Was all Renesmee could have said. She started at him both awe and shock.

"Well, now you know everything, so I guess this is the last time we'll see you again." Jacob said looking down. Renesmee's face went sad. "The rain is not so hard anymore. We should probably get you two home."

"Ok." I said. Seth lifted me and started walking outside the cave. Everything was greener even in the moonlight. "How long were we here?"

"I don't know." Jacob answered my question. I looked at him seeing that he was placing Renesmee on the horse. She still had a smile on her face. "But let's get you home before your parents worry too much."

I nodded and they carried us home. We had to show them the way of course.

When we reached home my mother's voice was the first one we heard. "Bree! Renesmee!"

"Oh no." I heard Renesmee whisper. Everyone came out of the house.

"Great." Jacob mumbled. He stepped forward with Seth trailing behind him.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Edward snarled.

"Bringing her home." Jacob answered cheekily.

"What happened to you Bree?" mother asked.

"My father showed up and he made his horse stomp on my ankle." I explained.

"That's it!" she trailed off shouting, "You two are not going to meet them again!"

"But Aunt Rosalie, if they weren't there you might have never seen us again." Renesmee defended us.

"Really now?" she taunted.

"You should come inside and explain." Bella suggested. "Your names?"

"Jacob Black."

"Seth Clearwater."

"Wait. Did you just say: Jacob Black?" Bella pointed at Jacob.

"Yes." He said unsure.

"As in son of Billy Black?"

"How do you know my father?"

"You might know this name. Bella Swan." She emphasized Swan.

"You're… Charlie Swan's daughter?" he said shocked.

"You know him love?" Edward asked Bella.

"I know his father. Please come inside." She gestured them to come.

"Bella!" my mother said.

"You can trust them." She said. Seth looked at Jacob. He nodded. Emmett took the horse from Jacob as soon as he got Renesmee off. Seth carried me inside. Mother made sure that I was sitting beside her.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he was looking at my ankle. Renesmee and I looked at each other before I started.

"We were walking to the river and my so called father found us. So we ran to the river but he knocked me down. He made the horse stomp on my ankle so I wouldn't get away. He got Renesmee and that was all I saw before Jacob came in." I explained.

"Jacob was beating him on the ground on his face. I tried to get him off but I couldn't." Renesmee continued. "Bree threatened him that she wouldn't take me to see him again. When he got up the man was already dead."

Everyone was silent but then Jasper spoke. "So you speak English?"

"Yes." Jacob answered.

"Why did you have Bree translate then?"

"We haven't spoken in that language for the longest of time. Since my grandfather actually. So we were just testing her."

"Oh." Mother snarled. I looked at Seth who was at my feet. He looked at me with a smile. I smiled back. Mother seemed surprised and disgusted. She scowled me and nudged my shoulder.

"So how do you know my father?" Jacob asked Bella again.

"Before I got married I stayed with my father and your father used to visit us. He used to bring you along. You might not remember me." she replied with a small smile on her face.

"Oh yeah. We used to make mud pies together." Jacob grinned. "We were best friends."

"Still, if you want to be." Bella offered.

"I'll think about it." Jacob joked. Carlisle was putting a cast on my ankle.

"Thank you for bringing my nieces back home." Alice said. She was keeping her distance and Jasper was protecting her. Emmett and Jasper were the closest to Jacob besides Edward and Bella. But Bella was closest.

"You're welcome." Jacob said looking at her. "We should be going back. Seth." He got up.

"Will we see you again?" Renesmee asked curiously. Everyone looked at her. She looked at Bella who looked at Edward. He sighed.

"Alright. But you have to come here." he said to Jacob. Seth had a grin on his face as usual while Jacob had an unsure look on his face.

"We'll see what we can do." He promised Renesmee whose eyes lit up. "Goodnight." With that both he and Seth left.

"You should go to bed now." Bella said to me and Renesmee.

"I'll be in your room to adjust your foot Bree." Carlisle said. I nodded in return.

"Alright champ." Emmett said. I have got to start calling him father now. My father came and lifted me. He carried me in my room and set me on the bed. Renesmee bounced in the room and hopped on the bed. Father laughed and placed me carefully on the bed. Carlisle came in with a towel. He had two towels. One wet and one dry. He folded the dry one and placed it on the bed, and placed the wet one over it.

Father carefully laid me on the bed. "Goodnight." They said before leaving.

"We had a good night." Renesmee said giggling.

"Except for our encounter with that man." I said.

"I have to say I agree. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said drifting off into sleep. The whole night I dreamt about Seth. Mainly about him holding me.

* * *

**review if you like! **


	6. Chapter 6

**An: ok as you may know I have school which starts tomorrow from where I am. I'm sorry to say that as of tomorrow I will not update till Christmas holidays. But I'll try and take some time out and write but I don't think I will get to update. Till Christmas, Bye and thanks so much for your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Can't Come Back**

It's been two weeks since our last encounter with the Quilettes and Renesmee was worrying badly. She kept on pacing during the night and sad during the day.

Tonight she was reading with her mother while I was trying to walk again though it was stupid because it cause more pain.

"Bree, you have to wait a while for it to heal." Carlisle said.

"I know…" I cringed as I sat down next Renesmee.

"Do you think they'll be back?" she asked me.

"I don't know, they did say that their tribe was getting suspicious about them."

"That's not an excuse!" she protested.

"I saw Jacob today." Bella said. We both looked at her surprised. "His dad knows mine, remember?"

"What'd he say?" Renesmee asked with much enthusiasm.

"Tell Nessie I said hi." She looked at Renesmee curiously. "Nessie?"

"Nickname." She smiled, "It's cute."

"Naming my daughter after some creature is not cute."

"Who's Nessie?" Emmett came in the room. I'm still not used to calling him or Rosalie mom or dad.

"Just some ridiculous name Jake gave her." Bella said.

"Really? Hey Nessie!"

Bella shot him a glare and everyone laughed. "Emmett?" she snarled.

"Now, now Bella." Edward soothed her. "We all have to admit that it's somewhat cute." She glared at him.

"No, it's irritating." She protested. Renesmee huffed and pouted, folding her arms.

"Oh, he also said they can't come back. For now at least." Bella said and Renesmee and I stared at her. "What?"

"Nothing." I said looking down. Renesmee looked at me and I shrugged. She sighed and went back to her book and I looked at Rosalie.

* * *

**i have a request for all you readers. i want you to read my other stories, and review them. i also want you to review this one too. so... PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait but I had other stories to do and I'm real busy with school and all so here's chapter 8, enjoy :)**

**And don't forget to review!  
**

* * *

**You Find Us in Two Years/**

**Can I Try Something?**

"Renesmee!" I yelled after her. After two years she still acted like she was sixteen. Nothing had changed much since then. We never even heard from the Quilettes. It was like they never existed.

"Stop being like that and just have some fun." She yelled back in her hyper voice. "You heard what Aunt Alice said."

"Yes, she allowed us to take a few minutes walk not run wild." She giggled at my statement.

"C'mon, let's go." She chirped while waiting for me. I caught up to her and she grabbed my hand, dragging me along. We came across a field, of different flowers.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" Renesmee asked as she played with one red flower.

"You've been asking that since we last saw them." I replied looking at the book I carried.

"Yes but I'm just anxious." She said. I turned my gaze from the book and looked at her. Her face was both excited and sad. I sighed.

"Maybe one day we'll see them again." I said trying to make it sound as real as it can. She didn't respond she just played with the flowers.

"I miss them." She said after a short moment of silence.

"Me too." I mumbled.

"I heard that." She said and I looked up at her smiling a bit.

"You hear everything, just like your dad." She giggled. As you can see we've clearly became best friends in the two years I've been with them. We got silent again and I continued to read my book.

A lot of time past by, it was about twilight now.

"I hadn't known we spent so much time here." Renesmee said with a small hint of shock in her voice.

"Well let's go." I said getting up, taking in the field once more.

"Can we take a look at the lake first?"

"Sure, why not?"

We walked over to the lake and looked at our reflection. Renesmee had grown more mature during the two years, and I mean physically. While I don't think I've grown that much. I must have grown about an inch since last year.

"It's really pretty." Renesmee said absentmindedly.

"Yeah…" I agreed. We stared at the lake for a long time, not realizing the time. All of a sudden something knocked us both to the ground. We screamed and the person who knocked us down got off us. People I should say. When we got up we both looked at them. It was Seth and Jacob.

We stared at each other for a while then Renesmee screamed and jumped on Jacob, knocking them both to the ground.

"So you finally find us after two years?" Seth grinned, but I kept quiet still staring at him. "Still upset about last time?"

I looked over at Renesmee as a distraction and saw her on Jacob, he head on his chest and a huge smile on her face.

"Please talk to me." Seth begged, moving closer to me.

"You can say that I'm just nervous." I said nervously.

"Oh… well do you want me to stay?"

"Yes…" I looked down blushing. He laughed and I blushed even more till my cheeks hurt.

"Um… I never got a chance to say this but, um…" he stuttered and I looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know how to say this but, um… can I show you instead?"

"Sure." I laughed nervously. He walked up to me and cupped my face, quickly crashing our lips together. I was completely taken by surprise. His lips were hot against mine. It was like he saved this for two years and was letting it out.

My hand went to his chest, trying to push him off me but I couldn't bring myself to.

"He-Hem." Renesmee cleared her throat and Seth stopped, both of us looking at Renesmee and Jacob. Renesmee had her hands on her hips and Jacob had s smile-smirk on his face.

"Not even I'm allowed to do that and I'm older than you." she threw her arms in the air dramatically.

"We should be getting back now." I said quickly walking away from Seth.

"What, Bree, wait! We just found them again and you're just leaving?" Renesmee caught up to me.

"Yes."

"Then you go, I'm not leaving." I turned to her and saw that she was serious. Her arms were folded and her face showed no sign of the happiness she ever so had.

"And what do I tell your parent?"

"I don't know but I'm not going." She said firmly. I stared at her before giving in.

I let out a sigh. "Fine… I'll stay."

She cheered and clapped and went back to Jacob. I looked over at Seth and bit my lip. Seth was looking at me worriedly. He held out his hand for me to come and take. I hesitated but went over to him. I looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry about that." Seth said, "Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright. It just brought back…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was too scared to.

"What?"

"It just brought back some memories, nothing special."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I looked up and saw him looking curiously at me. I didn't speak. Instead I walk to him and he led me to the lake again. We sat on my ground. I stared at the lake but I could have felt his gaze on me.

"When I was little, and used to stay with my mother in the Indian village, there was this boy, he was my best friend, he could have been my brother, but we had feelings for each other, but we were both shy to even admit it to each other." I said stuttering and drawing in deep breathes.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"The day when my father came, he and some of his 'friends'," –I snarled at the word 'friends'-, "They killed everyone, but my father killed both mother and… him… he told me something in his last breathe, he told me he loved me, and asked me to promise to never forget him, to this day I still loved him."

"Oh…" I felt Seth's gaze move away from me, which I was thankful for. "So I brought back the memory?"

"A little…"

"So, did you two…"

"Only a few times…"

"Do you miss them?"

"A little... Why?"

"No reason…"

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted." I said looking at him but he didn't return my gaze.

"It's alright…" we got silent again. The skies were getting darker and I looked over at Renesmee and Jacob. He had her in his arm and she looked like she was sleeping.

"So how has everything been since we last met?" I asked trying to start another conversation.

"Good, except that my sister has been a pain in the ass for a long time."

"You have a sister?" he turned to me with a huge grin on his face.

"The one girl you saw when you first saw us."

"She's the only girl?"

"Yeah, very rare and unusual, but we have to live with it."

"Oh…" I said and our conversation tried up.

"Um… I think we should carry them home now." Jacob came up to us with Renesmee in his arms. She was fast asleep and her head was lying on his chest.

"Um… yeah…" I said getting up with Seth following.

"Do you still live at the same place?"

"Yes…" I stuttered out. I looked over at Seth and saw that he was still not looking at me.

"Is something wrong?" Jacob asked looking from him to me.

"No… nothing." Seth said still looking on the ground.

"Well, let's go." Jacob said taking the lead with Seth and I trailing behind. I would occasionally take a side-glance at Seth who still looked on the ground. It was then that I knew that my feelings for him were growing.

* * *

**PLease review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dream**

_"Why, why would you betray me Bree?"_ I heard his voice. I quickly turned and saw that I was back in the village; I was even in the same old clothes. It was abandoned at the moment, except for me and him. We were the only ones here.

"Robe?" I called out shocked.

_"I thought you said you loved me."_ His voice was pained.

"I did, I still do." I took steps towards him.

_"Then why are you falling for that boy?"_

"What are you talking about?"

_"That other Indian boy, you love him."_

"Robe, no..."

_"Stop lying. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes."_

"Robe..." my voice started cranking."I'm not falling in love with him. I would never leave you like that."

_"Then why are you?"_

"I'm not... I promise..." tears streamed down my face. "I promise you that..."

_"Thank you... that's all I'm asking. Bye little Bree."_ He disappeared.

"Robe... Robe... Robe!" I started running all over the place, looking for him.

_"Go back Bree."_ I turned and saw my mother.

"Mother? Mother!" I ran to her but the more I ran, the father she seemed to be.

_"You do not belong here my little angel."_

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

_"This is all in the past now angel, go back. You have a family now, go back to them."_ She started to fade away.

"Mother? Mother? Mother! Don't leave me! Please!" I yelled and ran after her, but it was too late, she was already gone. I fell to my knees and started crying. The pain in my chest unbearable. First Robe, now my own mother. Why, why did my disgusting basterd of a father have to come and ruin everything? My life was perfectly fine.

I felt heat coming around me and when I looked up, the entire village was on fire. I looked around, frightened. I started to feel heat come on my hands and when I looked, I was on fire.

"AAHH!" I screamed on top of my lungs.

That's when I jumped out of bed. Literally. I jumped on the floor with my hands over my ears. I was whimpering on the floor.

"Bree?" I heard Rosalie's voice but I didn't look up. I felt arms around me pulling me into a hug. "What's wrong sweetie?"

I continued to whimper.

"Rosalie?" I heard Emmett's voice. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I just found her on the floor." she responded. I felt another pair of arms around me. "Hush baby... we're here for you." Rosalie rested her hand on my head, pulling me under her chin. I hugged her tightly.

"Promise me! Promise me you won't leave me! Ever!" I cried. There was silence for a moment.

"We promise baby." Rosalie kissed the top of my head. I continued to cry on her until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok, thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry for the short chapter, but I did this is what I got. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review. the more reviews equals more chapters. So Review!**

**And one small favor from you guys:**

**Can you check on one story of mine, it's not getting much reviews, well since I deleted it and decided to re-write it. So can you like review that story for me please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jeeze, is it that hard to review people? ok heres the next chapter. sorry for the long wait.  
**

* * *

**You Remind Me of Him**

I sat on the flower floor with Seth beside me. As usual, Renesmee and Jacob were playing in the fields. We were in complete silence and it felt awkward.

"You remind me of him." I said out of the blue just to start a conversation.

"Who?"

"My friend."

"Really? How?"

"I have no clue, but having to know another Indian just makes me happy."

"Oh…" he looked down, "I have something to tell you." he said suddenly.

"What is it? I asked curiously.

He hesitated for a while before saying, "I love you." I stared at him shocked. He loved someone who he barely knew. "I know we barely know each other but I just feel this weird connection between us."

"What sort of connection?" I asked curiously.

"The kind where you and I are meant for each other." He said softly.

"Seth… I don't think that…"

"Please…" he pleaded grabbing my hand. "Just give it a try."

"I promised him I would only him, no one else."

He looked at me and looked down at my hand. He pulled it closer to his mouth and gently kissed it. He closed his eyes and continued to kiss it. Then he started whispering something.

**Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku, jiwa, kehidupan. ****Aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa apa pun yang Anda katakan atau lakukan yang akan membuat saya berhenti mencintai Anda. ****Aku tahu kau dan aku adalah milik bersama, jadi harap mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku.**

Translation:**Listen**_I love you with all my heart, soul, and life. I need you to understand that nothing you say or do will ever make me stop loving you. I know you and I belong together, so just please say that you love me._

I stared at him. not in shock, sympathy, or love. I just stared at him. he looked up and stared me in the eye.

"Please…" he whispered.

"I… I… I'm sorry… I just can't…" I stopped when he sat up straight. He removed one of his hands and held my chin, making me blush. His face came closer till his lips collided with mine. I didn't push him away, or stare at him shock. Instead I closed my eyes and let him kiss me. He pulled away from me and stared at me.

"C'mon…" he whispered getting up. I stood up with him and he dragged me into the forest. I looked back and saw Renesmee still playing with Jacob. Seth pulled me behind a tree not far away from them.

He pushed me against it, with both his hands trapping me between them. He leaned closer to me, his eyes showed hunger in them. I looked down not wanting to meet his eyes. He kissed my forehead making me blush heavily.

"Please love me back…" he whispered against my forehead. I closed my eyes tightly and said:

"I can't… I made a promise…"

"Please… I'll give you everything just to make you love me back." He pleaded looking me in the eye.

"Please… don't make me… I made a promise…" I repeated, tears streaming down my face. "I can't…"

He looked at me with hurt in his eyes, but he looked down and he started breathing heavily, like he was trying to control his anger for something.

"Please, understand…" I begged him.

"I'm sorry," he looked up at me, "But I'm gonna do everything in my power to make you love me." he cupped my face in his warm hands and kissed my lips. I moaned against his mouth. He enjoyed it. It made him deepen the kiss.

_Don't let him do this Bree._ I heard Robe's voice, _Please; don't let him come between us. You promised._

I closed my eyes tightly, letting the tears flow down my cheeks.

"Don't cry…" Seth whispered, "Please don't cry…"

"You remind me too much of him," I said, "You're making me hear and dream about him. Please don't make me." I begged him.

"I'll do everything I can." He promised and kissed me again, only this time more gentle. "I promise you that."

"I know you will. Thank you." I whispered back and allowed him to kiss me.

* * *

**please review. please! FOR THE LOVE OFF ALL THINGS THAT LIVE, JUST REVIEW!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Help Me Please**

I sat next beside Seth, who had his arm around me and was kissing my hair continuously. Renesmee and Jacob went home and she said she'd convince mother that I would be ok with Seth and she's get father to help as well.

"_Why would you betray me Bree?"_ I kept hearing Robe's voice in the back of my head.

"Please go away." I kept my head down and covered my ears, which made Seth hug me closer to him. "Make him go away." Tears began to fall down my face as I begged him.

"Look at me." he held my chin and forced me to look at him but my vision was blurry because of the tears. "I'll help you through it, I promise."

"Nothing can help me!" I cried. "He'll always be here with me, wherever I go!"

"Just look at me!" he gripped me tightly and forced me to look at him, "I promise you, I'll get you get better, I promise you till the day I die."

"Promise…?"

"With my life." He promised. I hesitated leaning in and kissed his lips softly. He looked away and I looked in the direction he was looking in and saw nothing.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing… I just remembered something, something important…"

"Well… will I see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe… I'm not sure…"

"What does that mean?"

"I'll let you know soon… but I'll still keep my promise…"

"Bye…" I whispered as he got up and left.

"Bye…" he said back and left me sitting in the dark by myself.

….

"Bree…?" I heard Esme's voice as I walked inside. It was late, dark, and cold, so why was she still awake?

"Goodnight Esme," I greeted her, "Why are you still awake?" I asked curiously.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She asked, placing the book she was reading beside her and got up. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"I think I'm in love." I sighed. "And I'm scarred." I admitted as well. Esme smiled slightly and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around me in a comforting way.

"We won't hate you if you fall in love with that Seth boy, Rosalie might be a little shaken, but she'll still love you." she kissed my forehead.

"It's not him…" I hesitated. She looked at me, confused. "It's a long story."

"I have time." She smiled and we both sat down. I started telling her about Seth and Robe and she seemed to understand.

"I'm sorry," she hugged me. "Everything will be alright." She kissed my hair.

"But I won't." I protested. "He'll still be here with me, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Stop saying that Bree." she shook me a little, "You'll get through this. You're not alone. You have a family who'll help you get through this. And Seth promised you he'll help. Now stop worrying and calm down. You'll get through this." She promised me. "Now go to bed." She said and I nodded.

"Thank you Esme." I whispered before going upstairs.

* * *

**Short but it's what I got.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's Time You Let Go**

"Bree," Jasper came into my room, but I didn't look away from the window, "Seth is here."

"Can you send him in?" I asked and from the reflection, he nodded. After a while, Seth came in, looking at me curiously. I turned and leaned against the window. "Hello?" I crooked out.

"Hello…" he said back, coming up to me, "Are you alright?"

"No…" I whispered to him, "I'm not…"

"Why…?"

"Make me forget, make me let go of the past…" I stepped closer to him.

"It's time you let go." He whispered, closing the gap between us. "Just let go…" he whispered against my lips, which were quivering to say something.

"I-I-I don't know how…"

"Just relax and let go," he stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt his hot breathe on my face against my lips so I pulled in slowly and he quickly responded. His lips were soft and warm.

"Just let go…" he whispered and kissed me again. _Just let go_, those word repeated all the way in my head.

"Just let go…" I repeated his words and opened my eyes, so did he.

"That's right…"

"Thank you…" I whispered and kissed him again. He responded again and held onto my waist and I rested my hands on his chest. I pulled away and went over to my bed. He followed and sat beside me, taking my hand in his. I felt the heat radiating off him which made my cheeks burn.

"No doing naughty things missy." I looked and saw Emmett, standing against the door frame, arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"Father…" I blushed in embarrassment. Seth cupped my cheek and I looked at him, making me ignore father and pull closer till our lips were together again. I heard father laugh.

I also heard Robe's faint voice in the back of my head but I ignored him. If he were really my friend he would allow me to move on… just like mother wanted me to do.

The door closed and Seth pushed me onto the bed and went to my neck. I gasped out then moaned, enjoying his tongue on my skin. He kissed my neck and pushed his hands around my waist, pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He returned to my lips.

…

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

I could tell what Bree and Seth were doing. I was happy for her but I was sad that Jacob wasn't here, so I played chess with Uncle Jasper for the time being. He always the one who always wins, but I will win, one day.

Uncle Emmett came down but stopped like he was thinking of something then he ran back upstairs. A door slammed open then silence came. Uncle Emmett came back down and sat down and went into deep concentration.

"Alright Emmett," daddy started, looking away from the piano, "It's very rare that you sit down and think of something that hard."

"Rose," he turned to Aunt Rosalie, "Our little girl's growing to love her own."

"What?" she asked shocked.

"They're just sitting around; staring at each other, but you can see the love in them." He smirked and kissed her. She rolled her eyes and smiled. He wrapped her in his arms and they cuddled against each other. I looked back at the chess game and saw that Uncle Jasper had me in a complicated spot… again.

"No fair…" I pouted and he just chuckled.

"Maybe next time."

I huffed and accepted my defeat.

…

**Seth's P.O.V**

I lay over Bree's small fragile looking body. She was finally letting go of the life she had before. I was thankful that the wait was finally over. From the moment I saw her I knew she was living off her past and so I waited until she was ready to let go. Now that she was letting go, I can finally have her to myself.

I stoked her cheek with the back of my hand. She stared at me, her eyes half open, her blue eyes glowing up at me. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled up to my face, making our lips collide. I instantly responded to the kiss, loving the feeling of my lips against hers.

I bit her bottom gently and she gasped in my mouth, making me push my tongue inside and explored her mouth. She moaned in my mouth as I touched her tongue. She pulled me closer making my tongue to go deeper in her throat.

I removed my lips from hers and went to her neck, again, and bit it softly. She gasped once more. I loved the sound of her voice, I loved everything about her. Her breathing was the one thing that could have brighten my day, and right now, I can finally have her to myself.

….

**Bree's P.O.V**

I pushed Seth slightly away. He looked at me worriedly but when I started unbuttoned my top, he smiled and kissed me while helping me. Once my top was off he pushed me back on the bed and went straight to my neck again. I ran my hands over his chest, outlining the muscles he had. My other hands gripped his arm, covering his mark, also trying to outline it as well.

"Are you sure?" he asked against my skin, his hot breathe making me feel… feel… I can't think of how he makes me feels.

"Yes…" I gasped out. "I'm sure…" and he took off all my clothing.

….

"Seth…?" I gasped out, breathing heavily.

"Yes…?" he responded.

"I think we should stop now…"

"Alright…" he got off and lay beside me, wrapping his arm around me. I rested my head against his chest, using my fingers to stroke his muscles. "What do you love most about me?" he asked against my hair.

"The fact that you love me." I whispered. "What do you love most about me?"

"Everything." He answered kissing my head.

"What if they get more suspicious?"

"They already know…" I sat up and looked at him.

"What?" I asked worried.

"Nothing they can say or do that will make me stop being with you; besides, they already know you're a half-"

"Do, not, finish that sentence." I growled at him. I hated being called a half breed. It was just plain disrespect for me. I hated it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling me back down next to him, making me look at him. "They understand why, though it's unusual, they all understand."

"What's unusual?"

"I'll explain it another time, right now, please go to sleep." He pleaded with me.

"Will you be here in the morning?"

"I don't know…" he said.

"Please…?" I begged him.

"Alright…" he smiled, "Now go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight…" I said before falling asleep.

* * *

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**They're Back**

When I woke up, I found Seth still beside me. I smiled and snuggled next to him. He stirred and held me close. I was sweating a lot, maybe because his body was hot. I'm glad he was here; one reason was because it was cold outside, and second reason was because I wanted him here and I felt safe with him.

"Go back to sleep." He said, opening his eyes and smiling. I smiled back and rested my head against his chest.

"I don't want to." I said smiling. He chuckled and stoked my hair.

All of a sudden his face turned into a small frown.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly, easing up and looked him in the eye.

"I'm fine…" he said, "It's about time I got back."

"You will return, right?"

"Maybe… I'm not sure though…" he said. He sat up straight and I sat up with him, bring the sheets up with me. I rested myself against him again.

"I don't like it when you have to go." I said. "I miss you when you go."

"Not as much as I miss you." he said, making me smile. "I love your smile." He kissed my lips, "You look beautiful when you do."

"Thank you." I smiled again. "Do you have to go?" I complained.

"Yes, I do," he sighed, "I'll come back, maybe not tonight, but I'll come back." He kissed my lips, "Go back to sleep." He kissed my lips again before climbing out of bed.

"Be careful." I said, lying back on the pillow.

"I will." He smiled and I closed my eyes, drifting back to sleep.

…

I sat at the dining table with Nessie –I finally call her that now- and we were talking about my night. Of course I told her it was a night I would never forget. She said she wished Jacob was her though she wouldn't have done what we did.

"We went a little too far." I said smiling.

"At least now I know that you like him." she teased and I blushed.

"Like I said before, we went a little too far."

"Ah…" she sighed dreamily, "I wish Jacob and I could do that…"

"Please, not until I leave the room," I said. She glared at me playfully and I laughed, "Are we going for a walk after this?"

"Like we do everyday." She smiled. And we got back to eating.

…...

Nessie and I walked along the roads, like we usually do. It was gloomy today, but that didn't stop us.

Nessie and I were talking, well, she was teasing, and I was blushing. She was talking about Seth and I and how she wished it was Jacob and her.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance." I said, smiling at her.

"So how was it?" she asked, "With you and Seth I mean?"

"Nessie." I whispered embarrassed.

"I know, I know, you don't want to talk about it." She said teasingly. I laughed and we kept walking, until I heard a voice that I thought I would never hear again.

"Bree…" I turned around with Nessie and saw him, one of my father's friends. "And you have a friend." He smiled evilly at Nessie, "Your father went missing and we went looking for him." he turned to me.

"Get away from me…" I stuttered, backing away, pulling Nessie with me.

"Who is he?" Nessie whispered in my ear.

"One of my dad's friends." I whispered back. He was walking towards us, with a menacing smile on his face.

"Now, now," he grinned, "No need to be scared."

"Run?"

"Yes." Nessie and I waited five seconds before we turned around and ran as fast as we can.

"Come back here!" he ran after us, but he was kind of fat, so we were a head of him.

…

Nessie and I have been running for what seemed like years, but only two hours.

"Do you think we lost him?" Nessie asked. We were still running and we ended up in the woods. I think we were near home now, but we couldn't be so sure.

"There you are!" he grabbed us from behind. We jumped and turned around, well, at least tried to. He held onto our hair.

"You two are mine." He snarled and pulled our hairs back, making our faces closer to his, and exposing our necks.

"Let us go." Nessie tried to talk.

"Quiet!" He tugged her hair harshly, making her whimper. I knew she had tears in her eyes. "Now, let's have some fun." He let go of out hair but tugged on the buttons of our blouses.

"Please no." I begged for both of us.

"Quiet!" he slapped me across. Nessie stepped back a little out of fear, "And don't you dare leave, or this," –he pointed at me- "Gets killed." He snarled.

"Nessie," I gasped out. I was in tears from the slap and it hurt badly, "Run… save yourself."

"I said Quiet!" he slapped me again.

"Leave her alone!" Nessie ran up and slapped him in his face, scratching his face, leaving a few marks.

"Bad mistake you-" he was about to hit her but something turned his body around and he was on the ground. Nessie and I looked around and saw it was someone big, almost as big as Jacob. I realized it was the leader from the camp fire. Is it possible they could have grown so much over two years?

My old father's friend was unconscious on the ground, but Nessie and I didn't pay attention to him, we were staring at the man who had just saved us.

"Are you two alright?" he asked, his voice was deep.

Nessie and I stuttered out whimpers and stepped back a few steps, looking up at him. He looked scary and intimidating. He smiled a little and folded his arms.

"Renesmee and Bree?" he asked. Nessie and I gulped, "Jacob and Seth have told us about you two when we found out they were sneaking around."

"Please don't hurt them." Nessie stuttered out. He laughed and I grabbed Nessie's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Don't worry about them," he smiled. He looked less evil when he did, but he still looked like he wanted to hurt us, "What are you two doing here?"

"Running from him!" Nessie pointed to the unconscious man.

"We've been getting a lot of them on our lands now," he said. Nessie and I looked at each other with wide eyes. We turned back to him and I said:

"Your land…?"

"Yes… you must have past the border when you were running."

"Um… yes…" Nessie said nervously.

"It's getting late," he stated, looking around, "You should probably come with me."

"We can just go home." I said, feeling more nervous than ever.

"You're far from the border," he said, "It would be dark when you get back, and that probably isn't a good idea."

"Alright…" I whispered.

"And I'm Sam," he said. I nodded and he started walking off. Nessie held onto me tightly as we followed closely behind him.

We finally reached an opening which almost looked like a town. "Where are we?" I asked him.

"La Push," he replied, not looking at us, "Residents from the other town, Forks, helped us build this."

"Wow…" Nessie said amazed.

"Sam." We heard a familiar voice. We turned and saw Jacob. When he saw us his eyes widened. "What are they doing here?"

"They ran on our land when they were being chased." He informed him. Two other people came by, a male and female.

"Why are they here?" the male snarled.

"Paul!" Sam yelled. He looked at the female and said, "Can you keep them at Sue's?"

"Sure," she said. She sounded as if she was holding back anger, "I'm sure my mother would love to have them over."

"Leah…" he groaned. She rolled her eyes and turned to us, "Follow me." she walked away. I looked at Sam and he sighed.

"Just go with her." He said before turning back to Paul. Nessie and I walked off after Leah, running a little just to keep up with her.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in a long while but I forgot I had this story. So please review! and tell me what you want in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Your Family**

"Seth!" Leah yelled once we approached a house. Nessie and I were already terrified of her, "Seth!"

"What is it Le…" he came out, but stopped when he saw us. His jaw was wide open, and his eyes widened, "What are…"

"They were being chased." She grumbled, "Anyway, I have to go patrol, so you have to look after them."

"Alright," he said. Leah ran off, leaving Seth with us. He forced a smile and held out his hand, "Come on now." I smiled and took his hand while I held onto Nessie's hand. He led the way inside the small home.

"Mother," he whispered from out of the corner. He motioned for Nessie and I to be quiet and Ness giggled.

"Yes Seth?" we heard a woman's voice.

"I want you to meet some people." He smiled.

"Who?" she laughed. Seth pulled us into view. I saw her. His mother gasped.

"They're going to spend the night here, is that alright?" he asked.

"Sure!" she smiled and walked over to us. "It's very nice to meet you two." She sad to Nessie and I.

"It's nice to meet you too." Nessie smiled.

"You must be Nessie," Sue smiled then looked at me. I felt even more nervous, "And you must be Bree?"

"Yes…" I squeaked out. My face began to heat up and I looked down in embarrassment. Everyone chuckled and Seth wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close to him.

"You two are welcomed here anytime you want." Sue said. I looked up and saw she had a smile on her face. She was really nice, "Seth, why don't you take them to your room and let them stay?"

"Alright." He said, taking my hand and leading both Nessie and I to a room. It was small compared to my room. "I have to go now, I'll be back."

"Alright," Nessie smiled. He looked at me and smiled and I smiled back and he left Nessie and I in his room.

…

I laid on Seth's bed beside Nessie who was fast asleep. Seth's mother was nice and we laughed throughout dinner though Seth and Leah wasn't there. I would have liked to meet Seth's dad, but unfortunately, he's dead. I felt so bad for Sue, having to deal with her husband's death.

I couldn't sleep. I missed Seth.

As if on cue, someone entered the room. My eyes slowly looked at who it was. It was Seth. I smiled and got out of bed. He smiled at me as I ran into his arms and he held me close.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" he asked me laughing.

"I couldn't sleep." I smiled up at him. He laughed again and leaned down. Our lips touched and there was so much passion in it. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. I moaned, loving what he was doing.

"Please don't do that here at this time, especially with me right here." Nessie said. We looked at her and saw she was staring at us wide awake.

"Were you not asleep?" I asked her shocked.

"Yes, but you two woke me up." she smiled cheekily at me. Seth chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Go to bed, I'll be right here." he whispered.

"Promise?" I looked up at him.

"I promise…"

"Aw… now can I go to bed?" Nessie asked. Seth and I chuckled and he kissed me.

"Goodnight." He whispered and he made me lay down on the bed beside Nessie.

"Goodnight…" I whispered back.

"SSSHHH…." Nessie said playfully and I laughed.

"Goodnight to you as well Nessie."

"Goodnight." She said cheerfully, and we both went off to sleep.

* * *

**Ok guys, I want you to click that button on the bottom of the sceen that's begging you to click it and review this story, please click it and give me your thoughts, and I want to know what you want to see in the next chapter, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Life I Want**

**Seth's P.O.V**

I watched her as she slept. Her hair was loose and in her face.

I got up and moved it from her face. A blush came up on her face. I smiled. I loved it when she blushed.

I kissed her forehead which made her blush more, "I love you…" I whispered in her ear. Her blush grew and I smiled, sitting by the bed. I sighed when I started thinking about the life I wanted with Bree. To be together, safe and sound, to have a family, everything.

She stirred a little and I looked up at her smiling. I took hold on her hand and squeezed it gently.

Why can't I take her away and be with her every minute of the day? That's all I wanted. I don't want someone to find her. I don't want someone from her past to interfere, or hurt her.

I smiled as she entertained her fingers with mine.

"I love you…" she whispered in her sleep, "Seth…"

I smiled and leaned up to her.

"I love you too… my angel…" I whispered against her lip. That night I prayed for the life I wanted to come, soon.

* * *

**Supper short, but I didn't want to post an AN. Ok, I wanted to make this an all human story, but then I got a review saying I should make Jacob and Seth phase, so tell me if you want them to phase or not.**

**Oh, and I'm not quite sure what Indian Bree is mixed with, I just wanted her to her mixed. **

**So, please reivew, and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Did I Do Something Wrong?**

**Bree's P.O.V**

I woke and looked around. Nessie was still sleeping, and Seth was on the floor. I smiled at his sleeping face. I reached out to touch it, but his eyes shot open. I gasped but pouted when he chuckled.

"Morning," he smiled.

"Good morning," I smiled back, "Did you sleep well?" I asked concerned since he slept on the floor.

"Maybe," he smiled and I had to laugh, "Have I ever told you how much I love your laugh?"

"No, how much do you love it?" I got out of bed and sat beside him.

"More than you will ever know," he kissed me.

"Seth, don't you think she should eat first?" he pulled away and we looked up, seeing Sue with a smile on her face.

"Good morning," I blushed.

"Good morning honey, Seth, breakfast is ready."

"I'll be right there, mother," he smiled. She gave us one last smile before leaving, "Now, where were we?" he growled playfully as he leaned in, making our faces just inches apart. I smiled and closed the distance between us.

…

It was afternoon now, and I was still at Sue's house. Seth and I were in his room. Nessie was on the bed sleeping, but Seth and I made a small little comfy spot on the floor with some sheets.

Seth continuously kissed my neck and I tried keeping my moans in. he held my waist firmly, keeping me in place. My dress was hanging off my shoulders, a result of Seth.

I heard a soft growl erupt from him, probably because I wasn't moaning like he wanted me to.

He gently bit my neck, and I gasped out in pleasure. I felt him smirk against my neck.

"That wasn't fair," I whispered, sitting up, making sure I was holding my dress, but Seth just pushed me down again.

"Who said I played fair," he whispered in my face. I smiled and we kissed again, but he suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I just need to go now," he mumbled, kissing me one more time before running out. I looked down disappointed but got my dress back on.

….

I woke up realizing that I was in my bed. Wait; was that all just a dream? I mentally groaned. All that was just a stupid dream.

I tried sitting up, but something was holding me down. I looked at and saw Seth beside me. He looked sad.

"Seth? Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

He sat up and hovered over me.

"I have to tell you something," he whispered.

"What?" he stared at me not muttering a word, "Seth, is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"No, no, it's not that," he whispered, "I just need to stop seeing you, only for a while…"

"What? No… No you can't do that…" I felt myself getting close to tears.

"Please Bree, I don't want to do this, please don't make this any harder,"

"Then don't leave me…" tears streamed down my face, "Don't go…"

He all of a sudden crushed our lips together. My hands trailed up but he pinned them back down. I moaned against his lips but got disappointed when he pulled away.

"I have to go now…" he mumbled, not looking at me.

"No," I begged him, "Please, don't leave me again…"

"I'm sorry…." He kissed my forehead and got up.

"No!" I went hugged him from behind, holding him close, "You can't…" he gently pulls my hands off him, got up and left without looking back. I stared after him with hurt in my eyes. as soon as he closed the door I burst into tears more. My chest ached badly. I fell on the bed, unable to control myself. What did I do wrong?

* * *

**Ok, I'm going to ask this agan, do any of you guys want me to make Seth and the pack actual wolves? Please tell me. And PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wolf?**

I didn't know what to do. I hadn't seen Seth in two months, and it was killing me. Jacob came and visited Renesmee, but Seth never came. Jacob said something about him not wanting to hurt me. I didn't understand, but that was all he could say.

I was walking through the forest like I did every four in the afternoon. Every other time I was in my room feeling heart broken. I barely ate, I couldn't find myself to. I didn't want to sleep either, because all I dreamt about was Seth.

I heard noises, and I quickly turned around, looking in the direction it came from. I didn't see anything. I turned around and jumped. Someone was in front of me, almost as if they have been there the entire time.

His eyes were red, his skin deadly pale, and he was extremely beautiful. I stared at him in awe. He smirked and before my heart could make one pump, I was against a tree with him pushing against me.

He ducked his head to my neck, and started… sniffing me? He came up back and smirked down at me.

"You smell delicious," he whispered, "I wonder if you taste that way too?"

"What are you-" I couldn't finish the sentence because he clamped his lips on mine. I struggled and whimpered to get free, but he was like a statue, not moving. His hands started to undo my dress.

"No," I whimpered, "Don't do that…"

He pressed me against the tree more.

"You're going to be a good girl, and be quiet, besides," he smirked, "No one will hear you, nor can anyone stop me."

"Please stop…" I begged him, tears streaming down my face. He laughed at my pleas and rested his hand on my cheek. He was cold, freezing to say. Then he used his finger and trailed it down. His fingernail was sharp, and it left a trail of blood. He leaned down and licked it away. I winced when his tongue touched my skin.

"What are you?" I stuttered out scared for my life. He laughed and continued to undo my dress. I still tried to stop him, but I only got myself hurt. His skin was hard like marbles. I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst to happen. Then all of a sudden I didn't feel anything, but only heard screams of pain.

My eyes shot open and my body froze. Right in front of me, was an over-sized sandy wolf, ripping the man. It bit the man's head off, and the rest just laid on the forest floor.

It turned to me. The wolf. It stared at me with soft eyes, but that still never stopped me from being scared.

I backed up against the tree more, not that there was anymore space to back up against. It stepped closer to me and I cowered to the ground.

It made its way over to me and I closed my eyes, ready for it to attack. But, instead it rested it's head on my lap. I opened my eyes and saw it's head on my lap, looking up at me.

I was shaking out of fear, and it seemed to notice. It stared right up at me with soft eyes, lifting its head up.

We stared in each other's eyes, and I was lost in its eyes. Without knowing I went a head and stroked its fur. It purred under my touch and I smiled slightly. All of a sudden it left, leaving me confused.

I looked over at the torn body. I quickly got up and ran back to the house.

…

I couldn't sleep that night. I kept thinking of the wolf. Something about it was familiar.

I sighed and got out of bed, walking downstairs. Luckily everyone was asleep.

I walked outside, under the moonlight. I heard sounds coming from the forest, and I was prepared to run, but then I saw it. The wolf. It stuck its head out from the forest and looked at me.

I stared at it before walking over. It went back into the forest, with me trailing behind it. It stopped and stared at me. I went over to it and stared right in his eyes.

"You're big," I commented as I stroked its fur. It made a sound, a laugh? I couldn't help but laugh as well.

All of a sudden it ran away, leaving me confused. But then I heard sounds, and something came into view. My eyes widened when I saw what it was… who it was… Seth.

**I was gonna end it here, but then I thought, 'Nah, I'm just gonna get this over with.'**

I stared at him, completely shocked. He stepped closer to me. His face was blank. I couldn't read one bit of emotion on his face.

"S-S-Seth….?" I stuttered out. He stared at me.

"This is why I left…" he mumbled, "To protect you."

"From what?" I demanded from him.

He hesitated, "…Vampires…" he whispered.

"What?"

"That man that was sniffing you… he was a vampire… or you can call them the cold ones."

"From the story?"

"Yes…"

"You're a…"

"Wolf… yes…" he stepped closer to me, and I stepped back, almost tripping.

"Stay away from me," I told him. He started at me with a hurt face.

"Bree, I…" he held out his hand.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed. He flinched back and stared at me with hurt in his eyes. Tears streamed down my face. He took step closer to me.

"I'll scream…" I tried to threaten him, but he didn't seem to listen, "Get away from me." he was right in front of me now, looking down at me. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I didn't respond at first, but then he gently pushed me against a tree. I moaned and started to kiss him back.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered against my lips, "I promise I won't keep any more secrets from you."

"Promise?"

"I promise…" he whispered and continues to kiss me.

* * *

**Ok, please please please review, and tell me what you want in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Want To Stay With You**

Seth held me close to him as we walked down First Beach. I couldn't sleep after he told me everything, from the moment it happened. Everything just felt like a dream to me, but it wasn't.

We walked in silence for a long while, until Seth decided to break it.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." I answered quickly.

"You don't seem alright," he stopped and stroked my cheek, "You can tell me if something's wrong, you know?" he whispered. I stared at him for a while before starting to walk again. He sighed and walked with me. It became silent again. The long draped purple dress that Alice personally made flowed as I walked. I wore it as a night gown though, which Alice didn't like much, but as long as I got to wear it.

We started walking by the edge of the water. The water slashed against our bare feet. I trembled because it was cold, but Seth didn't seem to mind.

"You're cold," he whispered, noticing that I was shaking.

"I'm alright," I replied. He pulled me from the water and pulled us down on the sand. We stared at each other for a long while in utter silence. His eyes stared intensely in mine. Finally, he broke the silence.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked in a calm voice,

"I want to stay with you. Forever." I whispered.

He smiled and pecked my lips softly.

"Me too, but I have the pack…"

"Why are you always leaving because of them?"

"It's my job. We have to stay together,"

"To kill vampires." I finished for him. He nodded.

"And I'm doing it to protect you."

"Do all vampires look like that? With the pale skin and red eyes?"

"Yeah,"

"And that beautiful?"

He snorted, "Yeah, you can say that."

"Does that mean I can't go in the forest anymore?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but please Bree, I don't want you to die, or even be one of them."

"But what if you die?" I sat up but he pulled me back down.

"I'm not going to die. I'll never leave you." he whispered, "I'll stay with you. Forever." With that, he kissed me.

* * *

**One really short chapter, anyway, please review. Next chapter will have a little bit of kidnapping, vampires, and some angst in it. Please review.**


	19. AN Sadly

**AN: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy, and I have other stories. Anyway, I have exams coming up soon and I seriously need to study. I want to pass my exams or I won't be allowed on the computer a lot anymore. I might find time to write, but most of my time will be dedicated to studying. Anyway, I'll update when I get the chance to, but for now, please wish me luck on my exams, I'll need it. Thanks. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the long wait, so I tried making this chapter long just for you guys. :) I still have exams going on, and I have other stories, so I might not update in a while. But I hope you enjoy, AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~ENJOY!~  
**

* * *

**Kidnapped**

I did what Seth asked me to do and stayed away from the forest. I told the family, even though Seth told me not to, but my family spent a lot of time in the forest. They kept quiet whenever Jacob and Seth came over, but mother was furious at Seth, while Uncle Edward wanted to tear Jacob's head off, but they tried to keep calm. Father made sure that Seth and I were always in his sight, but we tried to make it work.

"There's going to be a river rafting down on the reservation," Jacob said to the family, "Would it be alright if we took Nessie and Bree there?"

Seth's arm was wrapped around me, and he squeezed me tightly, pulling me closer to him. I looked up at him, but he didn't do the same. I squeezed his hand gently. That caught his attention. He looked at me with curious eyes. I smiled and he smiled back, kissing my forehead gently.

We waited for the family to answer, but I could see the eagerness on Nessie's face to go.

"I don't think it would be safe," Edward said. Nessie pouted at him, and he continued, "But I guess it would be alright, as long as you keep her safe."

Renesmee jumped in joy and hugged him tightly. Everyone laughed as she did. I looked up at mother, hoping she would agree with Edward and allow me to go as well. Seth's grip tightened on me.

Finally, she answered, "I guess it would be alright." She sighed. Father grinned and kissed her head, also playing with a stand of her hair.

Seth grinned also and kissed my head again. I was excited to go river rafting, though I didn't know what that was.

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed and held onto Seth for dear life. I was river rafting along with the rest of the pack. The raft was going down fast, and I couldn't say I wasn't having fun.

The raft eventually got slower and I looked back, seeing Renesmee and Jacob coming after us.

Seth jumped off the raft, helping me off of it. My clothes were drenched. Alice loaned us some old clothes that fit us perfectly. She said she would have given us new ones, but she didn't plan on river rafting.

"Did you have fun?" he asked me as we walked back to the clearing. The tribe had set up a camp there.

"Yes I did." I smiled up at him. I pushed him against a tree softly. He wrapped his arms around me waist, smiling down at me.

"Do you do this all the time?" I asked, standing on my toes just to reach his height.

"Every few months." He shrugged and leaned down. Our lips were almost touching, but we were interrupted by Paul.

"You lovebirds coming or not?" he yelled while laughing. I looked down, blushing from embarrassment. Seth sighed and walked us back the camp site, his arm around my waist.

* * *

It was nearing twilight, and we were still at the camp site. They were telling stories of the tribe again, except with a little more details. By the end I was extremely tired, and it was really later. Night fall had passed long ago. Renesmee was already fast asleep in Jacob's arms. I was on the urge on falling asleep, so Seth had to carry me in his arms on the way home. I was half awake, half asleep.

After a while, Jacob spoke.

"Seth, do you smell that?"

He stopped and sniffed the air. He growled and started running quickly. I was too exhausted to question him on why he was running, and what he was running from.

All of a sudden he was knocked down, resulting to both of us smashing down to the ground.

I was still half unconscious, but I could have felt Seth place me by a tree and from what I heard, I think he phased. That was all I remembered before I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room. I think I was in a basement. I felt scared instantly. It was pitch black, I heard something like pipes leaking water

"N-N-Nessie?" I stuttered, reaching out to try and find her, "Where are you?"

"Well, at least you're awake." I heard a clear, deep, husky voice. I looked around, frightened, but I couldn't see anything.

"W-W-Who are you?" I squeaked out. All I got was a deep chuckle in response. I whimpered more. I didn't know what to do. I could have run, but I don't know where I am, or where'd I would be going, so I stayed put.

I suddenly felt myself being pulled up and pushed against something cold and hard. Hands roamed my body. I tried to stop them, but another set held me from behind. I felt a pair of lips latch onto my neck, and another one on my lips. I realized that I was being held down by two, extremely strong men.

I groaned and struggled against them, but none of my attempt seem to work. There was a sudden source of light, but that still didn't help me find out who my captures were. All I found was Renesmee, sleeping peacefully.

"Nessie…." I whispered against the lips.

"Shut up!" I whimpered as the hands that held me tightened. My hands were beginning to feel numb, and I tried desperately to get them free.

"You're hurting me…" I said in a small voice; bring my head down, trying to detach the lips from mine. But a cold, hard lifted my chin, forcing my head up.

"You're going to behave yourself," a deep voice said, "I don't want any troubles while you're here, not that it matters." I could have felt the smirk on his face. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping I would wake up and it would just be a dream. But I knew it wasn't.

* * *

**Seth's P.O.V**

_**(AN: I realize that I haven't used Seth in a while so I decided to use him now and not leave you guys with a cliffy. :)**__**)**_

I was fuming with anger. Anger towards those leeches, and myself. I can't believe I made them get Bree. Jake was just as mad as me, because they got Nessie too.

"Leah, let me go!" I yelled at my sister, who tried to keep me down. She was doing well at that so far, but I still tried to get free.

She pushed me down on the ground face on. I growled as she pinned my hands behind my back.

"Leah…" I groaned.

"Seth," she leaned down and whispered in my ear, "We are going to find them, and we're going to get them back. Understood?" I tried wiggling out of her hold, but it seemed impossible. I growled, only resulting with her putting more of her weight on me.

"Fine, just get off me." I growled. She waited for a while; waiting to see if I calmed down. I closed my eyes, and forced my rage down. My breathing became even after a while, and she finally let me go. I stayed on the ground, thinking about how I let Bree down. Leah must have known what I was thinking, because she sat down beside me.

she sighed, "Seth, I might not know how imprinting actually feels, but I don't like seeing my baby brother like this. We're gonna find her, bring her back with Nessie, and I'm gonna beat the crap out of the leech who kidnapped them."

I smiled slightly at the last part, "Thanks Lee."

She smiled and ruffled my hair. I chuckled and got to my feet.

"We're going to start tracing their scent now," she said in a serious voice. I nodded.

Suddenly, Jacob walked in with anger plain on his face.

"What's wrong, Jacob?"

"The Cullens," he growled in a deep, furious, terrifying voice, "They're missing. All of them."

We fell silent and stared at him. The Cullens? Missing?

I felt anger flare up in me again. Those damn leeches must have gotten them too. To me, they were like a family away from home.

My hands balled into tight fists. I was trying my hardest not to phases in the middle of my room. Those damn leeches are gonna pay.

* * *

**Again, please review, and here's a preview of the next chapter. :)**

_**I stared at nothing. I felt like nothing. I had bruises all over my body, and I felt pain everywhere. They have my family in another room, only Nessie is with me here. She was curled up beside me. She whimpered everytime she heard a sound, and I don't blame her. I kept wondering what we did to be here. We didn't even know who our captures were. All we knew was that they were dangerous. They were vampires. **_

_**The sound of the door opening scared me. They were back. Back for 'fun'**__** as they call it.**_

_**"Well, princess." one of them said. I didn't look up to see who it was.**_

_**"I don't think she would be useful, look how small she is." A new voice said, one I never heard before. It was rough and edgy and I tensed up in fear.**_

_**"Trust me, she'll do good."I could have felt the smirk on our capture's face.**_

_**"Very well, I'll be back next week, keep her untouched." **_

_**"You have my word,"**_

**Okay, that's all for now. I hope I can use that in the next chapter. Please review_._**_**  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

**So sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but again, I forgot I had this story. I feel real bad for that, but here is the chapter that I personally hated, but had to do it. Please review, I really want to know what you think of the chapters. Pics are on my profile if you want to know how their capture looks.**

**Enjoy, and please review**

* * *

**Save Me**

I stared at nothing. I felt like nothing. I had bruises all over my body, and I felt pain everywhere. They have my family in another room, only Nessie is with me here. She was curled up beside me. She whimpered every time she heard a sound, and I don't blame her. I kept wondering what we did to be here. We didn't even know who our captures were. All we knew was that they were dangerous. They were vampires.

The sound of the door opening scared me. They were back. Back for 'fun' as they call it.

"Well, princess." one of them said. I didn't look up to see who it was.

"I don't think she would be useful, look how small she is." A new voice said, one I never heard before. It was rough and edgy and I tensed up in fear.

"Trust me, she'll do well."I could have felt the smirk on our capture's face.

"Very well, I'll be back next week, keep her untouched."

"You have my word," I looked up and saw our capture. He had dark hair, a shaven face, pale skin, red eyes, was tall. Vampire. He was a vampire. I should have none.

He turned to us and smiled. I tensed and Nessie whimpered.

He walked and knelt down in front of us, the smile still on his face.

"I'm Josh," he said, "What's your name?"

Neither of us answered. The room became quiet. Josh shook his head and held onto my ankle. He started twisting it painfully. I let out an ear piercing scream.

"Stop!" I yelled, fearing he would break my ankle.

"You name?" he asked calmly.

"B-B-Bree…" I stuttered.

"Bree…" he whispered, rolling my name off his tongue, "What a lovely name. And you?" he turned to Nessie.

"Everyone calls me Nessie…" she whispered.

"What an unusual name, but what is your real name?"

"R-R-Renesmee…"

"What an unusual name, but unique." He said smiling. He reached out and stroked my cheek. I flinched at his cold skin. I was so used to Seth's hot skin, and having an ice cold, rock hard skin on mine was uncomfortable.

He leaned in, and I tensed up more. Nessie held onto my arm tightly. I closed my eyes, and intertwined Nessie and my fingers.

I felt Josh's face at my neck. He took a deep inhale of my scent.

"You smell wonderful," he whispered, his breathe dancing across my skin, "I wonder if you taste the same." He kissed my neck gently.

"No…" I said in a small voice and pushed him off me, or tried to.

"That's not good," he whispered, "Be a good girl, and I won't break every bone in your body, and I _will_ do it painfully. Understand?" I nodded quickly, "Now say sorry."

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry…" I stuttered out.

"Good girl," he kissed my neck again, and I felt tears spring to my eyes. Then a sharp, needle like piercing came. He bit me, sucking on my blood. I gasped and held onto Renesmee tighter.

"Please stop, you're hurting her." Nessie pleaded. He pulled away and stared at her. She bit her lip and stared at him.

"You should never interrupt someone's meal," Josh told her sternly. Nessie whimpered and nodded, looking down.

"Though I should thank you, I wouldn't want her to die." He looked at me again, and began to stroke my cheek once more.

"Give me a kiss," he commanded. I didn't do anything.

He placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look up at him.

"When I give you a command, you obey." He snarled. I nodded quickly out of fear.

"Now give me a kiss." He commanded again. I hesitated and leaned. He smiled and leaned in as well, pressing our lips together. He kissed me softly, but hungrily.

He pulled away and smiled at me, "Good girl," he said and kissed my forehead. He then looked at Renesmee, "I'm sorry you didn't get your fair share, but you will." He stood up and walked to the door, but he stopped and turned to us, "Sleep tight." He said and left. Nessie and I stayed still in silence, but soon, tears sprang from my eyes. Nessie held me close and cried with me.

_Seth, where are you? I need you. Please save us. I can feel myself giving up._

_**This time won't you save me**__**  
**__**This time won't you save me**__**  
**__**Baby I can feel myself givin up**__**  
**__**Givin up**__**  
**__**This time won't you save me**__**  
**__**This time won't you save me**__**  
**__**Baby I can feel myself givin up**__**  
**__**Givin up**_

* * *

_**Sorry for the crappy ending. The song is the chorus of Save Me, by Nicki Minaj. I was listening to it, and it gave me the idea. The pic of Josh is on my profile. Please review, and if you want to give me an idea, just throw it at me.**_

_**Please remember to review, even if you hate it.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the long wait guys, and sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't think of much. **

**I will need some help though for the next chapter, so if you want, pleas tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. **

**I hope you like this chapter, and please don't forget to review.**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

**You Can't Love Me**

A week. A week was how long we've been locked up. I've even heard the painful, torturous screams of my family. It went on for three to five days. I lost hope on wondering when someone will save us. I kept wondering if they all forgot about us.

Josh came in the room, just as furious as he was yesterday. His customer didn't want us again, and he took out his rage on us. Nessie was still in pain from yesterday, and no amount of comfort made her feel better.

"Bree!" Josh grabbed my arm and forcibly pulled me on my feet. His hand was on my arm tightly, blocking the blood flow in it.

"Please stop…" I pleaded, "I'm sorry…." I didn't know what I was apologizing for, but it was better than not saying it at all.

He began to pull me out of the room. Nessie tried to reach for me, but Josh pushed her away and shut the door.

"What are you doing?" I whimpered.

"Be quiet," he snarled and pulled me into a room. It had nothing but a closet and a bed.

He threw me on the bed and shut the door.

"W-W-What are you doing?" I stuttered. He came over and trailed small touches down my face and to my neck.

"I need you," he snarled, "To tell me about your dog."

"W-What?"

"That boy you were with!" I flinched at his rage. Seth? What did Seth do?

"What did he do?" I whispered, not looking at him.

"He killed three of our guards," he held my face, forcing me to look up at him, "What did you tell him?"

"I-I-I never told him anything since I got in here," I whispered in fear.

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled.

"I'm not! I swear!"

He stared into my pleading eyes before pulling back, running his hand through his hair.

"Please don't hurt him," I said.

He glared at me, "If he doesn't back off, he will die." His eyes then lit up, as if he got an idea.

"You're going to tell me to go away, to forget about you."

"I can't do that…"

"And why not?" he snarled.

"I can't! No matter what you do to me you can't make me say that to him!"

He slapped me across my face, and I felt as if he broke my jaw.

"I think I know how to make him suffer," he said and came over me, lowering himself onto me. Then the burning started.

~.~.~

I woke up in a cave and looked around. It was dark, but I could have seen every detail of it. My throat burned. Then I froze. I could see clearly in the dark, I could hear things from outside, I could smell things from outside, and my throat was burning me. No… I couldn't be a vampire.

"Bree?" I a faintly familiar voice, and a heart beat. I turned around and gasped. Seth… no… he can't be here.

"Get away…." I said. My voice sounded like chime bells, but my throat burned.

"Bree, please," I cut him off.

"I'm a vampire Seth! You can't love me!"

"Then why do I still feel this way about you?" he whispered half heartedly, "I still love you, and nothing will make me stop."

"What if you imprint again?"

"I can't… Bree, I love you…"

"You can't!" I yelled and pushed him to the ground. His scent hit my nose. He smelled like a wet dog, but the woody forest smell covered most of it. The scent of his blood hit my nose, and my throat ached more. I couldn't control myself, and my instincts took control. I lunged at his throat, but I was stopped when something ripped me away from him and carried me away. I looked up and saw Edward.

"Edward?" I whispered, but he continued running. He was running faster then the blink of an eye, and the forest was a blur as we past, but I could have seen everything.

He carried us to the house, where everyone waited for us.

"Bree," mother was the first to reach me, "I'm so glad you're ok."

"I missed you mother," I whispered and hugged her back, "We're all of you…"

"Yes," Edward said, "We'll tell you later on, right now, we have to deal with something else."

"What?" I asked.

"How we're going to survive."

* * *

**Ok, I don't think this was the best I could have done, but it's the best I could have done so far. I hope you liked this chapter, and please review.**

**Right now, I don't have a sneak peek for the next chapter, but please review and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but I felt lazy to write this, and I'm also sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you...**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Going To Find Her**

**Seth's P.O.V**

I stared at the same place I had kissed Bree for the first time. I was depressed because I haven't seen her in two months. I went to the house and it was empty, literally. It was empty; everything was removed from it. It reeked of vampires, but I knew that it was just the Cullen's new vampire scent that rubbed off. Even Bree's room. I had a hard time being in there. Some of her human scent still lingered in the air though, which made it more painful.

"Seth?" Leah came up to me. I never answered her though.

She sighed, "Seth. They're vampires now, and you know what we do."

"I know Leah; it's just that I can't help myself. I love her. Not because of this stupid imprint but because I really have feelings for her."

She sighed again, "I know Seth. I can hardly get away from your thoughts. But we'll find her."

"And not kill her?" I sneered.

"That I can't promise," she got up and started walking back home, "Come home soon."

I didn't reply to her and stared at nothing in particular. I took in a deep breath and started deciding on what to do. Should I stay with the pack and hunt them down, or go look for them on my own?

I sighed, making my decision and got up, walking in the opposite direction from my home. I didn't phase as yet; I wanted to make sure that I was far from home. Once I was far from there, I phased and started running, looking for their scent. No one was phased either which brought me luck.

I was going to find them. If I could find them, I could find her.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. please review and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter because honestly, I'm running out of material, so please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok, sorry for the long wait, but I couldn't think of anything. Unfortunately, this is the final chapter because I think it should end already. Sorry to those viewers, but that's how it is.**

**I hope you like this chapter and please review, and...**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

**I'm Not Letting You Go**

**Bree's P.O.V**

My family and I have been hiding ever since we became vampires. I didn't know who changed them but I knew Josh changed me. I was furious at him because he made me into a monster, and Seth can't love me again. I missed him, and my cold hard body ached for him. There was this empty feeling inside me that would not go away, and it only got worse when I thought of Seth.

We had to leave almost everything behind in our old home, except for a few things we just couldn't let go. I let Star into the wild since I couldn't keep her anymore and she was now scared of me.

"Bree," Edward whispered, "We had to let them go."

I nodded. Ever since we became vampires, some of us got gifts. **(AN: usual gifts in the books, cause I do not want to explain them)**.

Ness was somehow not a full vampire like us. We didn't know how or why, but she isn't. She was lucky to be part human.

"I'm going hunting," I said, "Alone, please." I walked out before anyone could respond. Esme was remaking a house, more hidden from the town, so we had to hide in a cave near a river.

The sunlight hit my skin and I ran into the shadows. I didn't want to see my skin; it just showed what I was now, no matter how fascinating it was.

I ran from the cave as fast as I could, looking for any animal to feed on. My mind suddenly got clouded with thoughts of Seth, and the empty feeling grew. I wanted to cry o badly, but I knew that couldn't happen again. I hated this. I missed being human. I wanted to die.

I heard noises, like an animal running as fast as it could. I would normally expect that when I went hunting and they would run away from me, but this one was running towards me.

The noises got louder as it neared me and I took once glance at it and everything just froze. It was a wolf. Not just any wolf, but a Quilette wolf. It was sandy colored, and I suddenly remembered it. Seth. He was going to kill me.

I snapped out of my train of thoughts and ran faster. I could hear his heart beat quickened as he tried to catch up with me. I tried to trick him by disappearing in the trees, but when I was about to jump, he jumped on me, knocking me to the ground. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain that was about to come.

It didn't feel anything and I opened my eyes, seeing him laying on top of me, looking down at me with sad eyes.

"Just kill me already," I whispered. He looked shocked when I said that. He shook his head vigorously, and got off me, but kept one paw on me.

"How'd you find me?" I asked in a small voice. He nudged me with his nose. I sighed.

"Why are you here?" I asked, "You should hate and want to kill me."

He whined softly and lowered his head beside mine. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment before he got up and ran behind a tree, coming back into his human form. He looked up at me with love, lost, pain, and happiness in his eyes. I sat up as he approached me.

"Why are you here?" I whispered. He sat beside me, completely comfortable. He never spoke, but I could have tell what he was thinking. He still loved me.

"Why?"

He sighed and wrapped his arm around me. I flinched at the contact of his hot skin against my cold one. He pulled us to the ground, still staring at me.

"I love you Bree," he whispered, "Not because of any imprint, or anything; I love you." He moved my hand to his chest, and I could feel his heartbeat.

"I have you now, and I'm not letting you go," he whispered. I stared into his eyes, believing him. I knew he loved me, and I still loved him. He leaned in closer to me and our lips me. The heat that radiated off him was over welling, and I craved for it more. I deepened the kiss and he moaned softly.

**Seth's P.O.V**

I was happy. More than happy actually. I finally found Bree, and we were kissing. I could have felt the passion and heat in it, despite her deadly cold skin. I missed her deeply, and the was no possible way I was letting her go.

* * *

**Well, that's it. This is the last chapter of this story because I feel it was time to end it. Please review, and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
